Coeur en danger
by Ox-Twilight-Saga-xO
Summary: " Quand il est parti, je me suis effondrée et ai voulu mettre fin à mes jours.. Mes parents m'ont alors enfermée et un autre de son espèce est venu me délivrer. Il a fini par réussir à me redonner le sourire mais... Mon coeur est en danger... Pourra t-on le sauver? "
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1**_

Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, j'ai dix-sept ans. Il y a un an, alors que je venais de m'installer chez mon père à Forks, j'ai rencontré un homme dont je suis tombée de suite éperdument amoureuse. En à peine un mois, nous sommes devenus très proche et il m'a révélé sa véritable identité. Il m'a avoué être un... vampire. J'avais eu du mal à y croire. Comment un homme aussi magnifique et aussi bon pouvait-il être un être appartenant au côté sombre? Il m'a expliqué dans le moindre détail ce qu'il était.

Cela m'a fait peur au début, je l'avoue. Mais mon amour pour lui a effacé cette peur . Je l'aimais tant. Il m'a dit qu'il comprendrait si je ne voulais plus le voir après ce que je venais d'apprendre. Mais au lieu de partir en courant et de lui ordonner de ne plus s'approcher de moi, je m'était approchée et l'avais embrassé tendrement sur la bouche. Il avait été très surpris ce jour-là. Malgré sa surprise, il m'avait rendu mon baiser avec plus de tendresse et mille fois plus de passion. J'avais alors compris qu'il m'aimait, autant que je l'aimais. Nous avions alors commencé une relation. Il était attentionné, doux , protecteur envers moi. C'était l'homme parfait. Celui dont j'avais rêvé faire la rencontre toute ma vie. Ma seule raison d'exister était lui.

Je me rappelle parfaitement à quoi il ressemblait. Il était plus beau que les dieux de la Grèce antique , plus beau que quiquonque sur terre. Il avait les yeux dorés où il y avait cette lueur d'amour qui m'était destiné. Cette lueur qui faisait battre mon coeur deux fois plus vite que la normal et qui rendait ma respiration saccadée et difficile. Il avait les cheveux couleur cuivre. Et son corps n'en parlons pas. Il me faisait tellement fantasmé à l'époque.

Il possédait un don, celui de lire dans les pensées. Quand je l'ai appris, je me rappelle avoir paniqué à l'idée qu'il ait pu lire mes pensées durant tout ce temps. J'avais vite été soulagé quand j'avais su qu'il n'arrivait pas à sonder les miennes. J'avais apparemment quelque chose qui protégeait mon cerveau contre les pouvoirs des membres de son espèce. Ou plutôt me protégait de la plupart des dons.

En effet, sa soeur adoptif , Alice, n'avait elle aucun mal à utiliser son don sur moi. C'est à dire à voir mon futur. Pareil pour Jasper, le compagnon d'Alice qui lui aussi pouvait utiliser son pouvoir sur moi. Il pouvait capter mes émotions et me faire ressentir celles qu'il voulait que je ressente.

Mon bien-aimé avait un autre frère, en plus de Jasper, Emmett et une autre soeur, Rosalie. Je ne m'étais jamais entendu avec cette dernière. D' après E..., d'après lui, elle n'acceptait pas mon statut d'humaine et le fait que je sache ce qu'ils étaient. Quand à ses parents, ils s'appelaient Carlisle et Esmée Cullen. Carlisle était médecin. Il avait toujours voulu l'être et son statut de vampire ne l'en avait pas empêché. Quand à Esmée, je la considérais comme ma seconde mère.

Mais le temps avait passé. Ils ne vivaient plus à Forks. Après m'être fait attaqué par un vampire du nom de James, qui avait failli me tuer ,l'homme de ma vie était parti. Il avait décidé de couper les ponts avec moi car d'après lui, c'était de sa faute si j'avais failli perdre la vie. J'avais beau lui avoir affirmé que ce n'était pas sa faute, qu'il n'avait pas à s'en vouloir, il était tout de même parti. Il m'avait promis qu'il m'aimerait toujours et m'avait dit qu'il souffrait de devoir me quitter mais qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Il fallait qu'il parte pour ne plus que ma vie soit mise en danger.

Après son départ, j'avais sombré. Je ne mangeais plus, ne sortais plus. J'était vide. C'était comme si quelqu'un était mort. Et cela avait bien été le cas. C'était moi qui était morte. J'étais morte de chagrin. J'avais perdu mon âme-soeur. Le seul que j'avais aimé, qui m'avait comprise. J'ai fait plusieurs tentatives de suicides. Qui ont toutes échoué lamentablement. Mon père, Charlie Swan, m'avait alors placé en hôpital psychiatrique, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Il avait tout essayé pour me redonner goût à la vie. Mais rien n'y avait fait.

Cet hôpital se situait à Seattle. Je l'avais tellement détesté. J'avais tout fait pour le quitter. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, je voudrais y retourner. La vie y était tellement meilleure qu'ici. Une nuit, un homme était rentré dans ma chambre. Dans le noir, je n'avais pas su à quoi il ressemblait. Il m'avait proposé de m'aider à m'enfuir mais m'avait dit que si j'acceptais, je ne pourrais plus jamais revoir mes proches et que je devrais leur faire croire que j'étais morte. J'avais accepté car à l'époque je haïssais mes parents pour ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Cet homme m'avait donc fait sortir et j'avais alors compris qui il était. Ses yeux dorés me fixait avec amour et méchanceté à la fois. Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de prononcer le moindre son, je m'étais évanouie dans ses bras. Il avait utiliser un de ses dons sur moi pour pouvoir m'emmener où il le désirait. Quand je m'étais réveillé, j'étais dans une pièce que je ne connaissais pas. Cette chambre me correspondait parfaitement. Elle ressemblait à celle que j'avais à Forks en deux fois plus grande et avec une armoire trois fois plus grande que celle qu'avait Alice.

En une journée, j'avais appris que j'étais à Rassberg, une ville non-loin de Forks. Cette ville était aussi l'une des plus humides des Etats-Unis. J'avais appris que l'homme qui m'avait sorti de l'asile s'appelait Anthony que s'était un vampire de deux-cents ans. Qu'il possédait bon nombre de pouvoir: celui de contrôler les émotions tout comme Jasper, celui de causer une souffrance immense chez une personne ou au contraire de la priver de tous ces sens et celui de créer des lien entre deux personnes différentes, si bien que la femme pouvait souffrir le martyre si elle était loin de l'homme en question. Il m'avait alors regarder droit dans les yeux et j'avais alors compris qu'il l'avait utilisé sur moi.

"Pourquoi? avais-je alors crié en le repoussant et en le frappant. Pourquoi?"

Il m'avait repoussé et j'étais retombée allongée sur le lit. A une vitesse fénoménale, il s'était retrouvé sur moi, emprisonnant mes poignets et m'avait dit:

"Car je te voulais comme compagne, Isabella... Après que tu es passée ton bac, je te transformerai et nous serons ensemble pour l'éternité... Désormais, tu m'appartiens."

Sur ces mots, il s'était relevé et était sorti de la pièce. J'avais alors compris que j'avais fait une terrible erreur en acceptant son aide cette nuit-là. Mais je savais que je ne pourrais jamais revenir en arrière. Il avait fait de moi son esclave . Son esclave pour l'éternité.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2**_

Cela faisait désormais six mois qu'Anthony m'avait sorti de l'hôpital psychiatrique où j'étais contre mon gré. Six mois qu'il avait créer ce lien entre nous qui me faisait me sentir énormément mal quand il restait plus d'une heure loin de moi. J'avais plusieurs fois essayé de m'enfuir mais malheureusement, je n'avais pas réussi à aller bien loin étant donné que nous vivions en plein milieu d'une immense forêt et qu'Anthony était un vampire donc pouvait me retrouver en moins d'une seconde.

Anthony nous avait inscrit au lycée de la ville et avait fait en sorte qu'on soit ensemble dans chaque cours. Je ne pouvais aller nul part sans lui. Le midi, on s'installait à une table tous les deux. Je mangeais et lui faisait la conversation. Malgré le fait qu'il me retenait en quelque sorte prisonnière, il faisait tout pour me rendre heureuse. Au fil du temps, j'avais commencé à l'apprécier et des sentiments autre que l'amitié comblait désormais mon cœur. D'ailleurs celui-ci était partagé. D'un côté, il y avait l'amour que je ressentais pour lui et de l'autre, de la haine. Je le haïssais de me retenir ainsi et d'avoir créer ce lien abominable entre nous. Quand à lui, il affirmait m'aimer. Alors que je descendais les escaliers, je faillis tomber.

-Aaaahhhh!,criai-je.

Je fermai les yeux, prête à subir la chute quand deux bras me rattrappèrent. J'ouvris les yeux et vis qu'Anthony m'avait rattrapé.

-Tu devrais faire plus attention, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Il descendis les marches puis me reposa à terre. Il me tenait toujours le poignet et me fixait droit dans les yeux. J'essayai de détourner le regard mais n'y parvint pas. Alors, il se pencha et m'embrassa.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il m'embrassait ainsi. A chaque fois qu'il m'embrassait, il utilisait son don sur moi et faisait naitre une vague de désir en moi pour ne pas que je le repousse. Hier, j'en avais eut marre et lui avait ordonné d'arrêter. Il n'avait pas apprécié que je lui ordonne quoi faire mais il avait tout de même arrêter.

Soudain, alors qu'il m'embrassait toujours, il réutilisé son don sur moi mais tout doucement de façon à ce que je ne remarque rien. Mais malheureusement pour lui j'avais tellement l'habitude qu'il l'utilise sur moi, que je le sentis de suite. Alors, je le repoussais.

-Stop!m'exclamai-je en élevant la voix. Je t'ai demandé d'arrêter de contrôler mes émotions, Anthony! Je ne plaisante pas!

Je l'avais regardé droit dans les yeux en lui disant cela. Lorsque je me tus, je remarquai qu'il était en rage. A cette vue, je me reculai tandis qu'il faisait un pas dans ma direction. Tout à coup, une immense douleur s'empara de moi. Je m'écroulai au sol en hurlant. J'avais l'impression de recevoir des centaines de coup de poignard dans le ventre. Cette douleur était insupportable.

-Ne me parles plus jamais de cette manière, dit-il froidement en intensifiant la douleur.

Je m'évanouis sous le choc.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais dans ma chambre. Je regardai autour de moi et vis que j'étais seule. Combien de temps, étais-je restée inconsciente? Je me sentais mal. J'avais l'impression qu'il me manquait une part de moi, que j'étais brisée à l'intérieur . Où était Anthony? Je me levai et allai vers la porte. Je tentais de l'ouvrir mais n'y parvint pas, elle était fermée à clé de l'extérieur. Comment pouvait-il me faire ça? Il n'allait tout de même pas me laisser toute la journée ainsi?! S'il ne revenait pas bientôt, la souffrance que je ressentais allait s'intensifier et je ne pourrais plus faire un seul pas sans m'écrouler au sol.

Comme je le craignais, il ne revint pas de la journée. A midi, il essaya de m'appeler sur le téléphone qu'il m'avait acheté mais je ne répondis pas, furieuse. Je lui en voulais de m'avoir enfermé toute la journée dans ma chambre, de s'être éloigné de moi. Comment pouvait-il partir alors qu'il savait que je souffrirais? J'avais passé la journée dans mon lit à pleurer en silence. Après avoir remarqué qu'il m'avait enfermé, j'avais jeté le vase qui était posé sur mon bureau au sol et il s'était brisé en millier de morceaux. Donc je ne pouvais plus marcher par terre.

Il était environ vingt heures quand la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit. Je ne le vis pas tout de suite, vu que je regardais du côté de la fenêtre. Tout à coup, il se retrouva au dessus de moi. Il me força à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Je t'aime, dit-il me couvant de ses yeux dorés.  
-C'est faux, murmurai-je. Si vraiment tu m'aimais, tu n'aurais pas fait tout ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui.

Je tentai de le repousser mais n'y parvint pas. Il me bloqua les poignets qu'il plaça au dessus de ma tête. Je me débattis même si je savais que ça ne servait à rien car il était beaucoup plus fort que moi. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, j'arrêtai à bout de force.

-Pourquoi? sanglotai-je. Pourquoi fais-tu cela?

Je lus la tristesse dans ses yeux.

-Pour te faire comprendre que tu m'appartiens, chuchota t-il. Je ne suis rien sans toi, Isabella. C'est le seul moyen pour t'obliger à rester.

Il me fit ressentir tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait à mon encontre.

-Je t'aime tant, ajouta t-il quelques secondes plus tard.  
-Ne me laisse plus jamais, le suppliai-je.  
-Jamais, je ne te quitterais, promit-il.

Sur ce, il se pencha et m'embrassa. Pour une fois, il ne fit pas monter une vague de désir en moi. Il me lâcha les poignets sans pour autant cesser de m'embrasser. Il passa alors une main sous mon T-shirt. Un frisson de plaisir et non de froid me parcourut. Le désir s'insinua alors en moi et pour la première fois, je lui rendis ses caresses. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, nous nous retrouvâmes nus tous les deux. Et c'est avec lui que je vécus ma première fois.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3**_

Lorsque je m'éveillai le lendemain matin, tous les souvenirs de la nuit passée me revinrent en mémoire. Il avait été si doux avec moi, si attentionné, si aimant. Je me demandais s'il était toujours dans la chambre avec moi mais n'eut pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux pour levérifier. Soudain, je sentis une main me frôler le bras. Je souris. Il n'était pas parti, il ne m'avait pas laissé. Je déplaçai ma main pour chercher la sienne. Quand il le vit, il m'attira à lui. Je sentis alors ses lèvres se poser sur mon cou .

-Bien dormi? chuchota t-il à mon oreille.  
-Très bien, répondis-je en ouvrant enfin les yeux

Je tournai la tête vers lui et vis qu'il avait les iris noirs. La peur m'envahit.

-Sa va, je me contrôle, dit-il.

Il avait dû sentir ma peur après avoir vu ses prunelles.

-Tu ferais mieux d'aller te nourrir, chuchotai-je.  
-Je t'ai dit que je me contrôlais, s'énerva t-il.

Il utilisa son don sur moi pour faire disparaître ma peur.

-Ne gâches pas tout, dis-je.

Il se retrouva sur moi puis soudain se figea.

-Je suis désolé, murmura t-il coupable.

-De quoi? M'étonnai-je

Il se leva puis m'aida à me relever. Il m'amena ensuite devant mon miroir et là, je vis que j'étais couvert de bleus.

-Qu'est ce que...? commençai-je.  
-Je suis désolé, Bella ,chuchota Anthony. Je n'ai pas réussi à maîtriser ma force.

Je me tournai vers lui et lus la culpabilité et la peine dans ses yeux. Alors, je me rapprochai de lui et mis mes bras autour de son cou.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, dis-je. J'ai passé une nuit magnifique avec toi et je ne veux pas que tu salisses les souvenirs que j'en ai.

Sur ce, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassai. Il me rendit mon baiser de suite, me prit dans ses bras et m'amena sous la douche.

Lorsque nous fûmes prêt tous les deux, nous descendîmes dans la cuisine. Pendant que je déjeunais, il partit chasser. Pour ne pas qu'on voit mes marques au lycée, j'avais mis un jean et un chemisier à carreaux à longues manches pour et j'avais mis du fond de teint sur mon cou pour cacher mon cou.

-Salut beauté, dit soudain une voix derrière moi.

Je sursautai et me levai rapidement en me retournant. Alors, je vis un homme brun à côté de la porte d'entrée.

-Qui êtes-vous? demandai-je sur la défensive.

Il fut devant moi, moins d'une seconde plus tard. Alors, je compris que j'avais à faire à un vampire. Je regardai la couleur de ses yeux et vis qu'ils étaient bordeaux. Il n'était donc pas végétarien.

-Je m'appelle Alec, répondit-il. Et toi, savoureuse humaine?  
-Be...Bella, béguéyai-je.  
-Très joli prénom, commenta t-il en me collant à la table.

J'essayai de le repousser mais il ne le sentit même pas.

-Tu sens très bon, dit-il en posant sa tête dans mon cou.

A ce contact, la peur me tétanisa. Une seule pensée me vint: j'allais mourir, il allait me tuer.

-Lâches-la, entendis-je soudain.

Le vampire se figea puis se redressant instantanément se tourna vers lui.

-Anthony! s'exclama t-il. Je suis heureux de te revoir.

Je me redressai.

-Viens princesse, me dit Anthony en me tendant une main.

Je me dirigeai vers lui et me blottit dans ses bras.

-Ne t'avises plus de la toucher, dit-il à Alec d'une voix glaciale.

Anthony me releva la tête et me demanda calmement:

-Il ne t'a pas fait mal?  
-Non, dis-je. J'ai juste eu peur.  
-Je sais, chuchota t-il en me serrant contre lui. Je l'ai sentit.  
-Oh! Alors, c'est elle! s'exclama Alec. C'est de cette fille dont tu me parlais?!  
-Vous vous connaissez? demandai-je à Anthony.  
-C'est un ami, répondit-il.  
-Oh !fis-je.

Je ne savais pas qu'Anthony avait des amis non-végétariens. Il dut voir ma surprise car il changea de sujet.

-Bon, on y va Bella? On va être en retard au lycée.  
-Euh...oui, dis-je.  
-Super! Je peux venir avec vous? s'exclama Alec.  
-Tu n'es pas inscrit , dis-je.  
-Si. Je l'ai inscrit sachant qu'il arriverais bientôt et qu'il voudrait nous suivre au lycée, me contredit Anthony.

Pourquoi ne m'avait-il rien dit? Mais surtout, pourquoi laissait-il Alec vivre à Rassberg alors qu'il pouvait s'en prendre à un humain dont moi à n'importe quel moment? Anthony prêta des affaires de cours à Alec puis nous montâmes en voiture, direction le lycée qui se situait à vingt minutes d'ici. Sur le chemin, Anthony ne cessait de parler à Alec.

-Alors, quoi de neuf, Alec? disait-il.  
-Que du vieux, soupira t-il. Aro veut toujours que tu entres dans son clan.  
-Aro? répétai-je.

J'avais déjà entendu ce nom quelque part mais où je ne saurais le dire.

-C'est le chef du clan des Volturis. Notre famille royale en quelque sorte, répondit Anthony.

C'est alors que je me souvins où je l'avais déjà entendu. C'est Edward qui m'avait parlé de ce clan, il y a de cela une éternité me semble t-il. Il m'en avait parlé lorsque nous étions encore ensemble. Edward... Anthony m'avait interdit de prononcer ce prénom et même de le penser. Je ne sais comment mais il arrivait à savoir quand je prononçais ce nom.

-Bella...m'avertit-il.

Je sentis une douleur dans ma poitrine et me pliai en deux sous la souffrance.

-Je... je suis désolée, dis-je le souffle court.

La douleur disparut. Alec qui avait observé notre échange, nous regarda avec perpléxité.

-Ne recommences plus, Bella, s'il te plait, dit Anthony.  
-Je suis désolée, répétai-je.  
-Moi aussi, dit-il. Je sais que c'est dure pour toi de ne pas penser à lui mais comprend moi, je t'aime et je ne supportes pas que tu puisses penser à un autre homme que moi, un homme qui t'a quitté en plus.

Cela me gênait d'avoir cette conversation devant Alec.

-Je sais, Anthony, murmurai-je coupable en détournant la tête.

Cinq minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes au lycée. Anthony se gara et vint m'ouvrir ma portière. Puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre première salle de cours de la journée. Anthony s'était arrangé pour qu'Alec se retrouve dans les mêmes cours que lui et donc les mêmes que moi. Sauf un seul. J'avais un seul cours où j'étais seule, sans Anthony: le cours de musique.

Depuis toute petite, j'étais passionnée par la musique, par le chant plus précisément. Anthony avait accepté de me laisser participer à ce cours, seule, sachant que c'était une passion pour moi. Ce cours se pratiquait une heure le mardi et le jeudi en dernière heure d'après-midi. En clair, j'avais deux heures de liberté par semaine. Deux heures où je pouvais redevenir humaine et être comme telle. Et justement, nous étions mardi. Cette après-midi, je pourrais avoir mon moment de liberté. Il ne me suffisait plus qu'à espérer que la journée s'écoule rapidement.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes en anglais, tous les regards se posèrent sur nous comme à chaque fois. Anthony sourit et alla s'asseoir à notre place habituelle en m'entraînant avec lui. Quand à Alec, il s'assit derrière nous.

Comme je le craignais, le cours passa très lentement. Quand la sonnerie retentit annonçant la fin des cours du matin, je souris. Plus que deux heures et je pourrais enfin avoir un peu de liberté. Nous rangeâmes nos affaires et sortîmes de la salle de classe. Anthony me prit par la taille et se dirigea vers la cafétéria. Je remarquai alors que lui et Alec étaient tendus.

-Que se passe t-il? m'inquiétai-je.  
-Les Cullen sont ici, dit Anthony d'une voix froide.  
-Quoi?! m'exclamai-je. Il faut à tout prix que je les vois!  
-Pas question! dit-il en me serrant davantage contre lui.  
-Pourquoi?m'indignai-je.  
-Ne me forces pas à te faire mal, Bella, dit-il. Non, c'est non.  
-Mais...  
-Il n'y a pas de mais, Isabella, s'énerva t-il. Tu restes avec moi, un point c'est tout.

Je le sentis renforcer les liens entre nous. Je savais ce que cela signifiait. Cela signifiait que je souffrirai dix fois plus en étant éloignée de lui.

-Non, Anthony, je t'en prie, le suppliai-je les larmes aux yeux.  
-C'est la seule solution, murmura t-il en me serrant contre lui. C'est le seul moyen pour te garder... Je te l'ai dit, tu m'appartiens désormais.

Sur ce, nous entrâmes dans la cafétéria et passâmes à côté des Cullen sans un seul mot, sans un seul regard. Je sus alors que je m'en voudrais pour l'éternité.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4**_

-Je vais te chercher ton plateau, me dit Anthony. Alec, tu veux bien rester avec elle, s'il te plait.  
-Ce sera avec plaisir, dit ce dernier.

Anthony se leva et partis. Je sentais les regards des Cullen sur moi.

-Tu sens très bon, dit Alec une nouvelle fois.

Je ne relevai pas ,étant dans mes pensées. Pourquoi étaient-ils ici à Rassberg? Mais surtout, pourquoi ne réapparaissaient-ils que seulement maintenant? J'avais tellement eût besoin d'eux par le passé. Maintenant qu'Anthony était apparue dans ma vie, contre mon gré, je ne pourrais plus leur parler, ni avoir aucun lien avec eux. Certes, j'aimais Antony, même si cela était difficile à croire après tout ce qu'il me faisait endurer. C'est vrai qu'il me faisait souffrir en utilisant ces dons sur moi et en me retenant ainsi prisonnière mais des sentiments avaient germé dans mon cœur à son encontre. Il pouvait se montrer si doux envers moi, si protecteur, comme ce matin et si aimant; comment ne pas l'aimer?! Et puis, c'est lui qui m'avait sorti de cette endroit abominable où j'étais enfermée.

Lorsqu'il revint s'asseoir à coté de moi, il déposa mon plateau sur la table devant moi. Je le regardai et il comprit immédiatement ce que j'essayai de lui dire.

-Il faut que tu manges, Bella, dit-il. C'est très important pour que tu ne tombes pas malade.  
-Au pire, il y a un docteur, dis-je.  
-Les docteurs en ville ne...commença t-il.  
-Je ne pensais pas à eux, le coupai-je en souriant. Mais à mon docteur personnelle.

Il sourit à son tour, comprenant ce que je voulais dire puis se pencha et m'embrassa tendrement.

-En effet, murmura t-il ensuite à mon oreille.

Alors qu'il se reculait, je sentis la faim naître en moi.

-Anthony...râlai-je.  
-Manges et tais-toi! rit-il.

J'obéis et commençai à manger.

-Comment arrives-tu à le supporter?! dit soudain Alec à l'intention d'Anthony. Tu n'as jamais envie de mordre un de ces humains qui t'entourent alors qu'ils ont une odeur envoûtante? Ou même ta chère et tendre humaine, ajouta t-il en me contemplant, qui a une odeur mille fois plus savoureuse que les autres?

A ces mots, la peur me prit. Anthony me lança un regard et la fit disparaître.

-Sa m'arrive, répondit-il. Mais je sais me contrôler. Et cela fait bien longtemps que je ne touche plus aux humains.  
-Pourtant, tu pourrais ,dit Alec. Tu pourrais lui prendre du sang sans pour autant la transformer.

Il parlait de moi.

-S'il me mordais, le venin s'infiltrerai en moi et je me transformerai, répliquai-je.  
-Faux, sourit Alec. Car Anthony a le don de ne pas transmettre, s'il le désire, son venin quand il mord un humain.

Je regardai Anthony et murmurai:

-Tu ne me l'as jamais dit.  
-Je ne pensais pas cela important, répondit-il.  
-Avoue que tu n'as jamais pensé à lui prendre du sang de cette manière, continua Alec.  
-J'avoue, dit Anthony en me contemplant.

Cela signifiait-il qu'il finirait par utiliser ce don pour me prendre mon sang? Etait-il capable de me faire cela? Ceci me coupa l'appétit.

-Sa va,princesse? demanda Anthony.  
-Euh...oui,mentis-je.  
-Bella...je suis empathe. Ne l'oublie pas. Je sais quand tu mens.  
-On en discutera ce soir, d'accord? dis-je.  
-Très bien, accepta t-il après avoir lancée un regard derrière moi.

Je sus de suite à qui il avait lancé ce regard.

-Mais ne crois pas que je vais oublier, ajouta t-il.  
-Tu n'oublies jamais rien, murmurai-je.

Il s'approcha davantage de moi et me força à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Alors, je perçus les liens qu'il avait créé entre nous. Ces liens qui me rendaient prisonnière. Puis, je sentis une vague d'amour et de désir naître en moi. Je le fusillai du regard mais n'y parvins pas bien longtemps à cause des sentiments qu'il me faisait ressentir. Il se pencha et m'embrassa tendrement. Lorsqu'il se recula, je dis:

-C'est pas du jeu! Tu triches!

Il rit. Puis, il fut l'heure de retourner en cours. Nous nous levâmes et sortit de la cafétéria. Quand nous arrivâmes devant notre salle de cours, je remarquai qu'il était là. Je sentis Anthony se crisper en le voyant. Je croisai le regard d'Edward et me détournai rapidement.

-Suis-moi, Alec, dis-je.

Il me suivit, tout comme Anthony, jusqu'au bureau du prof puis je dis à ce dernier:

-Bonjour monsieur. Je vous présente Alec...  
-Volturis, me coupa Alec.  
-Euh...oui, Alec Volturis, il va rester quelques temps parmi nous.  
-Oh! Très bien!dit le professeur. Allez donc vous asseoir à côté de Monsieur Cullen.  
-Daccord, sourit Alec.

Anthony et moi, allâmes nous asseoir à notre paillasse habituelle et le prof commença son cours. Toute l'heure, je sentis le regard d'E... sur moi et Anthony bouillonnait de rage. Cela me faisait peur. Anthony était capable de faire n'importe quoi quand il était énervé , même de s'en prendre à moi. Pour le calmer , je lui pris la main sous la table. Il me regarda surpris.

-Calme-toi, je t'en prie, murmurai-je.  
-Je te fais peur? chuchota t-il.  
-Quand tu es dans cet état, oui, répondis-je.  
-Je suis désolé princesse.  
-Ce n'est rien, dis-je.

La sonnerie retentit et nous sortîmes de cours. Alors qu'on attendais dehors qu' Alec arrive, Edward passa à côté de moi et me frôla. Un courant électrique me traversa et mes jambes cédèrent. Heureusement, Anthony me rattrapa avant que je ne tombe. Je levai les yeux vers lui et lus dans les siens qu'il avait tout vu. Je compris alors que c'était l'erreur à ne pas faire.

Il avait vu Edward me frôler et mes jambes lâcher à ce contact. Il allait me le faire regretter sans aucun doute. Mais comment? Allait-il me laisser seule toute une journée? Me faire ressentir une intense douleur et attendre que je ne m'évanouisse pour arrêter? Ou utiliser son dernier don sur moi?  
C'était cette dernière hypothèse qui me faisait le plus peur. S'il me mordait et qu'il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter ensuite?

Alec arriva et m'accompagna avec Anthony à mon cours de musique. Une fois devant la salle, Anthony dit d'une voix froide:

-A tout à l'heure.

J'entrai dans la salle et allai m'asseoir à ma place habituelle. Au même moment, j'entendis la professeur, Madame Davis, dire à un élève:

-Allez donc vous asseoir à côté de mademoiselle Swan. C'est la seule place qu'il y ait de libre.  
-Daccord, répondit un timbre velouté.

Je relevai la tête. Oh! Non! Pas lui! Il se dirigea dans ma direction et s'assit à côté de moi.

-Bella...,commença Edward.  
-Tais-toi!l'interrompis-je.

Je sortis une feuille et notai dessus:

**Il peut nous entendre**_._

Je la lui passai et vis qu'il fronça les sourcils. Il écrivit quelque chose et me la redonna.

**Et alors?!** avait-il écrit.

_Je t'en prie, Edward. Nous ne devons pas nous parler. S'il apprend que je te parle, il va être furieux!_ répondis-je.

Au même moment, le professeur dit:

-Mademoiselle Swan, voudriez-vous bien nous chanter une chanson, s'il vous plaît?  
Cela fait longtemps qu'on ne vous a pas entendu chanter. Et je suis sûre que votre nouveau camarade aimeriez bien vous entendre. N'est-ce pas Monsieur Cullen?  
-Bien sûr, répondit Edward. J'adorerais l'entendre chanter.  
-Très bien, dis-je.

Je me levai et allai me placer devant toute la classe. Je regardai Edward en particulier puis commençai à chanter:

**Je rêve son visage, je décline son corps**  
**Et puis, je l'imagine habitant mon décor**  
**J'aurais tant à lui dire si j'avais pu parler**  
**Comment lui faire lire au fond de mes pensées?**

**Mais comment font ces autres à qui tout réussit?**  
**Qu'on me dise mes fautes, mes chimères aussi**  
**Moi, j'offrirais mon âme, mon cœur et tout mon temps**  
**Mais j'ai beau tout donner, tout n'est pas suffisant.**

**S'il suffisait qu'on s'aime, s'il suffisait d'aimer**  
**Si l'on pouvais changer les choses, rien qu'en aimant donner**  
**S'il suffisait qu'on s'aime, s'il suffisait d'aimer**  
**Je ferais de ce monde un rêve, une éternité.**

**J'ai du sang dans mes songes, une pétale séché**  
**Quand des larmes me rongent que d'autres ont versées**  
**La vie n'est pas étanche, mon île est sous le vent**  
**Les portes laissent entrer les cris même en fermant.**

**Dans un jardin d'enfant, sur un balcon des fleurs**  
**Ma vie paisible où j'entends battre tous les cœurs**  
**Quand les nuages foncent, présages des malheurs**  
**Quelles armes répondent aux pays de nos peurs?**

**S'il suffisait qu'on s'aime, s'il suffisait d'aimer**  
**Si l'on pouvait changer les choses, rien qu'en aimant donner**  
**S'il suffisait qu'on s'aime, s'il suffisait d'aimer**  
**Je ferais de ce monde un rêve, une éternité.**

**S'il suffisait qu'on s'aime, s'il suffisait d'aimer**  
**Si l'on pouvait changer les choses, rien qu'en aimant donner**  
**S'il suffisait qu'on s'aime, s'il suffisait d'aimer**  
**Je ferais de ce monde un rêve, une éternité.**  
**S'il suffisait qu'on s'aime, s'il suffisait d'aimer.**  
**Si l'on changer les choses un peu et tout recommencer.**  
**S'il suffisait qu'on s'aime, s'il suffisait d'aimer**  
**Nous ferions de ce rêve un monde.**  
**S'il nous suffisait d'aimer.**

Quand j'eus finit, tout le monde applaudit. Je remarquai alors que certaines filles pleuraient.

-Magnifique! dit madame Davis. C'était magnifique!  
-Merci, dis-je en rougissant.

Je retournai m'asseoir à ma place et lançai un regard à Edward. Je remarquai alors de la tristesse dans ses yeux. Je détournai les miens ne supportant pas de voir ce sentiment chez lui.

-A votre tour, monsieur Cullen, dit notre professeur de musique. Avez-vous un quelconque talent musical?  
Quelle question! Bien sûr qu'il avait un talent musical et pas qu'un seul d'ailleurs. En plus de savoir jouer de la guitare, de l'harmonica et du piano, il chantait magnifiquement bien.

-Je sais jouer du piano, répondit-il en me lançant un discret coup d'oeil.  
-Très bien, dit la prof. Alors, allez-y, jouez.

Edward se leva et alla s'asseoir devant le piano. Là, il commença à jouer un morceau.

Au fil des notes, je reconnus la berceuse qu'il m'avait écrite quand nous étions encore ensemble. Alors, les larmes débordèrent et je ne pus les retenir. Quand il eut fini , il revint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Voyant que je pleurais, il me tendit un mouchoir. Je tendis le bras pour l'avoir et le remerciai.

-Deriens, répondit-il.

Puis soudain, il se figea.

-Il te bat?! demanda t-il fou de rage en contemplant mon bras.

Mince! Ma manche s'était relevée et on apercevait nettement les bleus sur mon  
bras. Je me dépêchai de rabaisser la manche puis dis à Edward:

-Non! Bien sûr que non!  
-Alors qu'est ce que c'est que toutes ces marques?! s'énerva t-il.  
-Sa ne te regarde pas, dis-je.

Alors, la sonnerie retentit et je m'empressai de sortir de cours. Je rejoins Anthony et Alec sur le parking où ils m'attendaient puis nous montâmes en voiture. Ils ne dirent rien pendant tout le chemin du retour. Une fois s'être garé, Anthony sortit de la voiture, m'ouvrit ma portière puis me prit dans ses bras. Alors, il courut à vitesse vampirique dans ma chambre et me reposa sur le lit. Il s'allongea au dessus de moi et arracha les boutons de mon chemisier.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais? paniquai-je.

J'essayai de le repousser, en sachant très bien que je n'y parviendrai pas.

-J'ai tout vu et tout entendu, dit-il fou de rage.

Je n'eus pas le temps de dire un mot avant qu'il ne pose une main sur ma bouche et qu'il ne me tourne la tête pour dévoiler mon cou. Alors, il me mordit.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5**_

Je souffrais le martyre. La douleur était telle que je poussais des cris de souffrance. Comment pouvait-il m'infliger cela? J'avais l'impression que cela faisait des heures qu'il me prenait du sang alors qu'il venait à peine de me mordre.

-Cesse de te débattre, tu souffriras moins, entendis-je soudain Alec dire.

Il était là. Et il ne faisait rien?! Anthony allait me tuer et il n'allait pas bouger le petit doigt?!

-Arrêtes de te débattre, Bella , répéta t-il.

Je suivis son conseil et arrêtai de me débattre.

-Détends-toi maintenant, dit-il.

J'essayai et y parvins en pensant à la nuit qu'Anthony et moi avions passé à deux. Alors, je réussis à me détendre.

-C'est bien, Bella, approuva Alec. La douleur devrait disparaître.

En effet, la douleur disparut petit à petit. Un profond sentiment de désir remplaça la souffrance que j'avais ressenti. Je savais que ce n'était pas Anthony qui me faisait le ressentir mais que c'était sa morsure. Sa ne pouvait être lui, étant donné qu'il m'avait mordu pour me punir d'avoir été en contact avec Ed... , donc pour me faire souffrir. Au bout de quelques minutes, mes yeux commencèrent à se fermer tout seul. Je perdais toutes mes forces petit à petit.

-Stop Anthony! Tu vas la tuer, si tu continues! dit Alec.

En entendant ces mots, la peur s'incrusta à nouveau en moi. Il allait me tuer. Il ne s'arrêterait pas et me tuerais. Après tout les moments qu'on avait passé ensemble, les bons comme les mauvais et surtout après la merveilleuse nuit que nous avions partagé, il allait me tuer.

Alors, que j'acceptai l'idée que j'allais mourir, je sentis Anthony cesser de me mordre. Il m'embrassa le cou au niveau de la morsure. Puis il se recula lentement et dit quelque chose à Alec que je ne compris pas étant donné que c'était dans une autre langue. Alec quitta la chambre à vitesse vampirique tandis qu'Anthony se tournait vers moi.

-Reste avec moi, Bella, dit-il en me redressant.

Mes paupières se fermèrent toutes seules.

-Bella! Réveille-toi! m'ordonna Anthony. Ouvre les yeux!  
-Je suis si fatiguée, chuchotai-je.  
-Il faut que tu restes éveillée, me supplia t-il.

J'essayai d'ouvrir les yeux mais c'était difficile.  
-Anthony..., chuchotai-je.  
-Chut, sa va aller, murmura t-il en me caressant la joue.

Au même moment, Alec entra dans la pièce. Il donna plusieurs choses à Anthony. Alors, je vis que parmi elles, il y avait une seringue et plusieurs poches de sang.

-Je sais que tu détestes les piqures, mon cœur, mais on a pas le choix, dit-il.

Puis, il me planta la seringue dans le bras. Il m'injecta trois poches de sang au total. Quand il eut fini, il me mit un bandage au cou. Alec était sorti chasser pendant qu'Anthony me soignait. Ce qui voulait dire que nous étions seuls. Anthony vint s'allonger à côté de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Je n'eus pas la force de le repousser.

-Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, chuchotai-je éreintée. Tu as réussi à me faire payer le fait que j'ai eu un contact avec Edward. Je ne pensais pas que tu irais jusque là, cependant.  
-Je suis désolé, Bella, dit-il coupable. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit.  
-Tu es jaloux, voilà tout, dis-je.  
-J'ai peur que tu t'en aille, me corrigea t-il. C'est pour cela que je fais tout ça.  
-Mais c'est en faisant tout cela... que tu me perdras, Anthony, murmurai-je.

Puis ,après avoir prononcé cette dernière phrase, je m'endormis à bout de force . Durant mon sommeil, je fus prise d'un cauchemar et me réveillai en sursaut.

-Chut, murmura Anthony en me prenant dans ses bras.  
-Ne me fais pas de mal! criai-je. Je t'en supplie... ne recommence pas.

Je pleurais. J'avais si peur qu'il me morde à nouveau.

-Chut, dit-il. Calme-toi. Je ne vais rien te faire, je te le promets.

Il me serra davantage. Je me calmai peu à peu dans ses bras. Depuis qu'il m'avait mordu, j'avais fort mal au niveau de la morsure. Il dût le sentir car il demanda inquiet:

-Où as-tu mal, Bella?  
-Nulle part, mentis-je.  
-S'il te plait, laisse moi t'aider, me supplia t-il.

Je le regardai surprise par son ton et compris qu'il se sentait énormément coupable de la façon dont il m'avait traité en rentrant du lycée.

-Au cou, répondis-je.  
-Au niveau de... de la morsure?

J'hochai la tête. Il commença à enlever le bandage.

-Non! dis-je en l'arrêtant.  
-Je veux juste regarder, Bella, se défendit-il.

Je le laissai faire. Après avoir regarder la morsure, il disparut et réapparut une minute plus tard avec de la pommade. Il m'en appliqua puis remit mon bandage. Puis, je me rallongeai. Il se rallongea à côté de moi. Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux pendant de longues minutes sans rien dire. Puis je soupirai et me lançai:

-Il faut que tu saches, Anthony. J'ai aimé Edward. Je l'ai aimé passionnément. Mais il est parti, il m'a quitté. Je ne lui en ai jamais voulu et ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais commencer. J'ai toujours des sentiments à son égard, c'est vrai. Quand on a aimé une personne comme je l'ai aimé lui, on ne peut pas entièrement effacé ce qu'on a éprouvé. Des sentiments sont toujours présent dans notre cœur, c'est normal... Mais aujourd'hui, tu es là Anthony. Tu m'as sorti de l'hôpital psychiatrique où j'étais enfermée. Et je ne t'en remercierai jamais assez . J'ai une dette envers toi.

Il voulut m'interrompre mais je posai un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-Laisse-moi finir, veux-tu?... Au fil des semaines avec toi, j'ai appris à te connaître. J'ai découvert tes bons comme tes mauvais côtés. Certes, tu me faisais souffrir en me retenant prisonnière et en me faisant me sentir mal et tu me fais toujours souffrir, Anthony.  
-Je suis désolé, Bella, dit-il.  
-Mais tu m'aimes ça se voit, continuai-je en lui caressant la joue. Tu es si doux, si attentionné avec moi. Comment ne pas t'aimer en retour?! C'est impossible.  
-Es-tu en train de dire que tu m'aimes? demanda t-il surpris.  
-Oui, chuchotai-je. Je sais que je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais c'est le cas. Je t'aime, Anthony.

Il m'embrasse passionnément.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, dit-il entre deux baisers.

Puis je posai ma tête sur son torse.

-Repose-toi, chuchota t-il. On aura tout le temps de parler demain.

C'est sur ces mots que je me rendormis.

Quand je me réveillai, Anthony n'était plus là. Tant mieux! J'avais besoin d'être un peu seule. Il ne devait pas être loin cependant car je ne ressentais aucun manque. Je pris une douche puis après m'être habillé, je descendis. J'avais fait en sorte de m'être un pull à col roulé pour ne pas qu'on remarque le bandage autour de mon cou. Alors, que j'étais arrivée au milieu de l'escalier, une douleur apparut au niveau de mon ventre. Je faillis tomber à la renverse mais heureusement quelqu'un me rattrapa. Je relevai la tête et vis Alec.

-Hey! Sa va? s'inquiéta t-il.  
-Oui, oui, sa va. Merci, répondis-je.

La douleur avait disparu aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue.

-Tu es sûre? dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Je le regardai puis dit:

-Mais oui, c'est rien. Juste un petit étourdissement.

Il me reposa à terre et je me dirigeai dans la cuisine. Anthony n'y était pas. Mais où était-il passé?

-Anthony? appelai-je.

Rien. Aucune réponse. Je retournai voir Alec, qui était assis dans le canapé, et lui demandai:

-Tu ne saurais pas où est Anthony par hasard?  
-Il n'est pas avec une autre femme, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, sourit-il.  
-Ahah. Très drôle, râlai-je.  
-Tu me cherches? entendis-je soudain derrière moi.

Je sursautai puis me retournai. Alors, je vis qu'il était affreusement mal. Je me rapprochai de lui. Je n'aimais pas le voir dans cet état. Je lui pris la main et plantai mon regard dans le sien. Il détourna les yeux.

-Anthony, regarde-moi, murmurai-je.

Il releva la tête au bout de plusieurs secondes seulement.

-Je ne t'en veux plus, dis-je. Daccord? Ce qu'il s'est passé hier, on oublie. Je veux que tout redeviens comme avant. Comme avant que tu m'ais mordu.

Il baissa à nouveau la tête.

-Très bien, comme tu voudras, m'énervai-je.

Je lui lâchai la main et me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée. Il y fut avant moi, me bloquant le passage.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais? dit-il.

J'essayai de passer mais n'y parvint pas.

-Laisse-moi passer, lui ordonnai-je.

Je savais qu'il s'énerverait en entendant le ton que j'employais avec lui et je le regrettai immédiatement. Cela, ne râta pas. En moins d'une seconde, la colère avait monté en lui. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il réagisse aussi violemment cependant. Il m'attrapa par le cou et me souleva du sol.

-Anthony! Arrête! dit Alec en s'approchant de lui.

Je ne pouvais presque plus respirer. Tout à coup, je sentis les liens se renforçaient. Puis il me jeta au fond de la pièce. Heureusement, Alec me rattrapa.

-Mais t'es fou, ma parole! s'écria Alec. Tu veux sa mort, c'est sa?!

J'essayai de reprendre mon souffle. J'avais à nouveau mal au cou. Si sa continuait ainsi, il allait finir par me tuer.

-J'ai... besoin... de prendre...l'air, articulai-je difficilement.

Moins d'une seconde plus tard, nous nous retrouvâmes dehors. Alec me posa au sol puis me demanda inquiet:

-Sa va?  
-Je le hais, criai-je après avoir retrouvé mon souffle.

Comment pouvait-il s'en prendre à moi ainsi? Il ne m'aimait pas. Il ne m'avait jamais aimé. On ne fait pas du mal au gens qu'on aime. Il a juste voulu faire de ma vie un enfer.

-Pardonne-lui, Bella, dit Alec. Il ne...  
-Non, Alec! le coupai-je. Je ne compte pas lui pardonner cette fois-ci. Je ne fais que ça. A chaque fois qu'il s'en prend à moi, je lui pardonne. J'en ai marre. Marre qu'il me fasse du mal ainsi. Il va finir par me tuer s'il continue.  
-Il t'aime, Bella. Jamais, il n'irait jusqu'à te tuer, me contredit Alec.  
-C'est faux, Alec, dis-je. Il ne m'aime pas. On ne s'en prend pas aux gens qu'on aime. Et si. Il finira par me tuer. Il l'aurait fait si tu n'avais pas été là.  
-Bella...commença t-il.  
-Stop! l'interrompis-je. Je ne veux plus t'entendre le défendre. Sa ne sert à rien.

Je me relevai et rentrai à l'intérieur. Là, je vis Anthony assis dans le fauteuil, les mains sur le visage. Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine et me servis un verre d'eau. Il avait raison de s'en vouloir. Il avait failli me tuer. Et ce pour la deuxième fois en moins de vingt quatre heures. La première fois, je lui avais pardonné. Mais pas cette fois-ci. Il était hors de question que je lui pardonne.

Soudain, je compris que si je restais ici, il finirait par me tuer. Il fallait à tout prix que je m'enfuis. Mais comment? J'avais déjà essayé des dizaines de fois auparavant. Et toutes mes tentatives avaient échoué. Il faut que je trouve un moyen et vite. Alors que je réfléchissais à une façon de m'enfuir, Anthony entra dans la pièce. Il s'approcha de moi et me releva la tête. A peine m'eut-il touché que je le repoussai en criant:

-Ne me touches pas!

Il me relâcha immédiatement.

-Bella, je...commença t-il.  
-Non, Anthony, le coupai-je. Je n'en peux plus. Je suis à bout de force. Jusqu'à présent, je n'ai pas arrêté de te pardonner mais maintenant c'est terminé. J'en ai marre d'avoir sans cesse peur que tu me fasses du mal ou que tu ailles jusqu'à me tuer.  
-Tu ne partiras pas d'ici, grogna t-il.  
-C'est ce qu'on verra, le contredis-je.

Un grognement sortit de sa poitrine.

-Je ferai tout pour partir d'ici, repris-je. Même si ça doit être pour rejoindre le cimetière.  
-Très bien, dit-il d'une voix froide. Tu veux jouer à ça?! On va jouer.

Il me prit dans ses bras et soudain, nous nous retrouvâmes aux abords de la grande route. Il me reposa à terre puis dit:

-Pars, vas-y. Je ne te retiens pas. Mais tu te rendras compte bien assez tôt que tu ne peux vivre loin de moi. Et alors, tu reviendras et me suppliera de te garder. Et à ce moment-là, j'en profiterai.

Puis il disparut.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 6**_

J'étais libre. Je n'arrêtais pas de me répéter cela. Malheureusement, je savais que ma liberté retrouvé n'allait pas durer. A peine était-il parti que j'avais déjà ressenti un manque. C'était comme si l'on m'avait arraché une partie de moi. Je ne pouvais pas aller en cours, aujourd'hui. De une, parce que je n'avais pas mes affaires, de deux, parce que je n'avais pas envie de voir Anthony et de trois, parce que j'avais affreusement mal au cou. Le fait qu'Anthony est tenté de m'étrangler avait réveillé la douleur. Si seulement, je connaissais un seul médecin en ville. Je pourrais aller le voir et il me donnerait quelque chose pour calmer ma douleur. Mais oui! Bien sûr! Les Cullen étaient en ville. Si je voyais Carlisle, il me soignerait , comme il le faisait autrefois.

Pour cela, il fallait que je réussisse à le contacter. Alors, je fouillai dans ma poche de pantalon pour voir si j'avais mon portable. Mince! Je l'avais oublié! Comment allais-je faire pour le joindre désormais? Je m'avançai sur la grande route, me creusant les méninges. Après avoir parcouru une vingtaine de mètres, j'aperçus un restaurant. Espérons qu'ils aient un téléphone! J'y entrai puis me diriger vers la serveuse.

-Bonjour, dis-je. Auriez-vous un téléphone, s'il vous plait? J'ai un coup de fil important à passer.  
-Tenez, sourit-elle en me tendant son portable. Utilisez le mien, celui du restaurant n'est pas super.  
-Merci, dis-je en lui rendant son sourire.

Je me mis dans le fond de la salle pour que personne n'entende ma conversation. J'essayai de me souvenir du numéro de Carlisle mais n'y parvins pas. Quel était-il déjà? Il ne me restait qu'une solution: appeler Edward. J'aurais préférer ne pas devoir l'appeler après notre discussion d'hier. Mais avais-je le choix? Le seul numéro dont je me souvenait était le sien. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je composai son numéro. Espérons qu'il n'en a pas changé. Il répondit après la première tonalité.

-Allo? dit-il.  
-Edward, c'est... c'est Bella, bégéyai-je.  
-Bella? dit-il surpris. Que se passe t-il?  
-Ton père est avec toi? demandai-je en ignorant sa question.  
-Oui, dit-il. Mais que se passe t-il, Bella?

Je sentais dans sa voix de la frustration et de l'inquiétude.

-Pourrais-tu me le passer s'il te plait?demandai-je.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, j'entendis:

-Allo Bella? C'est Carlisle. Tu voulais me parler?  
-Pourriez-vous venir me chercher, s'il vous plait? demandai-je.  
-Pourquoi? Sa ne va pas? s'inquiéta t-il.  
-Pas vraiment, dis-je. J'ai besoin de vos talents de médecin, dis-je.  
-Très bien, accepta t-il. Où es-tu?  
-Euh..., dis-je en regardant autour de moi, je suis dans un restaurant mais je ne sais pas comment il s'appelle. Je sais simplement qu'il se trouve près de la grande route.  
-Daccord, dit-il. Ne t'inquiète pas il arrive. Il vient de partir.  
-Qui ça? demandai-je , même si je connaissais déjà la réponse.  
-Edward, répondit-il.

Puis il raccrocha. Super! J'allais me retrouver seule pendant un petit moment avec Edward. Je rendis le téléphone à la serveuse en la remerciant une nouvelle fois puis sortis. J'avais froid et ce manque en moi grandissait de minute en minute. De plus la douleur à mon cou avait empiré. Je m'assis dans un coin où personne ne pourrais me voir, sachant très bien qu'Edward me trouverait tout de même. Je posai la tête sur mes genoux et attendis. A peine deux minutes plus tard, je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je sursautai et relevai la tête. C'était Edward.

-Tu pleures?! s'étonna t-il.

Je passai une main sur ma joue et constatai que je pleurais bel et bien. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte.

-Viens, dit-il en m'aidant à me relever. Je t'emmène voir Carlisle.

Il me prit par la taille puis m'emmena jusqu'à sa voiture. Puis après que je me sois attachée, il démarra.

-C'est lui?! demanda t-il sur la route. C'est à cause de lui que tu es dans cet état?!

Je ne répondis pas. Cela le frustra et il accéléra.

-Pourquoi es-tu ici? demandai-je pour changer de sujet de conversation. A Rassberg.

Il sourit, pas dupe de ce que je voulais faire.

-Je pourrais te retourner la question, dit-il. Pourquoi n'es-tu plus à Forks?

Forks... Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu parler de cette ville. Elle me manquait. Rassberg avait beau être presque identique, je regrettai mon ancienne ville. Mes anciens amis me manquait, surtout Jacob Black. Ici, je n'avais aucun ami, je ne connaissais personne.

-C'est compliqué, éludai-je.  
-Je pense pouvoir réussir à comprendre,insista t-il.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'entendais cette phrase. Il me l'avait déjà prononcé auparavant. Quand notre relation était différente. C'était douloureux de me rappeler les moments partagés en sa compagnie.

-On est bientôt arrivé? demandai-je.  
-Oui,sourit-il.  
A peine trois minutes plus tard, il se gara devant une maison. Non! Impossible! C'était exactement la même que celle de Forks. La parfaite copie. En moins d'une seconde, Edward se retrouva de mon côté, m'ouvrant la portière. A peine j'eus posé un pied à terre que je m'écroulai.

-Bella! s'exclama Edward en me rattrapant.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cela arrive aussi tôt. D'ordinaire, je n'arrivais plus à marcher au bout de deux heures seulement. Alors que là, cela faisait à peine une demi-heure que j'étais loin d'Anthony. Mais bien sûr! Comment avais-je pu oublier?! Il avait considérablement renforcé les liens qui nous unissait ou plus exactement qui me rendait prisonnière. De plus, je commence à avoir mal. A chaque fois, c'est pareil. Dabord, il y a le manque, puis je n'ai plus de force pour rester debout et ensuite, vient la douleur au ventre. C'est comme si on me plantait des milliards de poignard dans l'estomac. Au début, je criais face à la douleur, mais désormais, je savais que ça ne servait à rien que ça l'emplissait au contraire.

-Emmène-moi à Carlisle, haletai-je.

Une minute plus tard, je me trouvai allongée sur un lit, Carlisle à mes côtés.

-Que se passe t-il, Bella? demanda t-il inquiet.  
-Rien, dis-je. J'ai l'habitude. Ce n'est pas pour ça... que je voulais vous voir.

Je regardai autour de moi et vis que toute la famille Cullen était présente.

-J'aimerais vous parler en privé, s'il vous plaît, dis-je en me tournant à nouveau vers le médecin.  
-Daccord, dit Carlisle. On va aller dans mon bureau. Quand à vous, ajouta t-il à l'intention du reste de sa famille, allez donc faire un tour.  
-Très bien, dit Esmée.

Elle s'approcha de moi, m'embrassa sur le front et murmura:

-Je suis heureuse de te revoir, Bella.  
-Moi aussi, dis-je émue.

Puis elle quitta la demeure, suivit par Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett et Alice. Quand à Edward, il ne bougea pas.

-Edward s'il te plaît, insista Carlisle.  
-Pas question, je reste ici, dit Edward.

Ce dernier ne me quittait pas des yeux. A chaque fois que je relevai la tête, je croisai ses yeux dorés et détournai mon regard.

-Je lirai de toute manière ce que tu as, dans les pensées de Carlisle, me dit-il. Alors, autant que je reste ici.  
Je ne pouvais réfuter cette argument.

-Daccord, soupirai-je. Reste mais promets-moi une chose.  
-Ce que tu voudras, dit-il.  
-Promets-moi de ne pas t'énerver et de ne pas aller le trouver.

Il fronça les sourcils puis dit:

-Je me doutais que tu étais dans cet état à cause de lui.

Il essayait de maîtriser sa voix mais je le connaissais, je savais qu'il était fou de rage.

-Promets Edward! insistai-je.  
-Je te le promets, râla t-il.

Après cette phrase prononcé, Carlisle me prit dans ses bras et m'emmena dans son bureau.

-Alors, Bella? demanda t-il. Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir?  
-J'ai besoin que vous calmiez la douleur, s'il vous plaît, le suppliai-je.  
-Où as-tu mal? dit-il en commençant à m'ausculter.  
-Au cou, dis-je. Sa brûle.  
-Très bien, je vais regarder, dit-il.

Il baissa mon col roulé puis enleva le bandage.

-Oh mon dieu, dit-il. Qui est-ce qui t'as fait ça?  
-Anthony, murmurai-je en regardant Edward , de peur qu'il ne tienne pas sa promesse.

Et comme je le redoutais, il se dirigea vers la porte à vitesse humaine, exprès pour ne pas m'effrayer mais je savais bien qu'une fois sorti de la pièce, il se précipiterait chez Anthony.

-Non Edward! dis-je en voulant me lever.

Carlisle me rattrapa avant que je ne touche le sol et me remis sur le fauteuil d'auscultation. Edward fut à côté de moi moins d'une seconde plus tard.

-Il faut désinfecter, dit Carlisle au même moment.  
-Anthony l'a fait, dis-je.  
-Peut-être mais il ne l'a pas refait ce matin ,répliqua le médecin.

Ce matin... Il m'était douloureux de repenser à ce qu'il c'était passer ce matin. Anthony avait une fois de plus failli me tuer. Je préférais oublier ce souvenir affreux.

-C'est vrai, dis-je.

Il se dirigea vers une armoire à pharmacie et en sortit du désinfectant et du coton. Puis il vint se placer devant moi.

-Sa va piquer, Bella... Fort.  
-Pourtant, je n'ai rien senti, hier soir, m'étonnai-je.  
-Parce que tu étais encore sous l'effet de la morsure, m'expliqua t-il.

Je fermai les yeux puis quand je les rouvris, je dis avec un petit sourire triste:

-Sa ne peut pas être pire, que la douleur qui me tenaille à l'instant présent.

En effet, cette douleur augmentait petit à petit. Bientôt, je ne serai plus capable de faire un seul mouvement.

-Très bien, dit-il.

Il appliqua du désinfectant sur le coton puis dit à son fils:

-Edward, tiens-là, elle risque de se débattre sous la douleur.

Moins d'une seconde plus tard, je me retrouvai assise sur Edward, lui me berçant calmement.

-Sa va aller, chuchota t-il.

Il bougea mes cheveux de la morsure et me serra davantage contre lui. Alors, Carlisle appliqua le produit sur ma blessure. Je poussai un petit cri de douleur et tentai de le repousser. Mais Edward me tint les poignets avec une main et la tête avec l'autre. J'avais l'impression qu'on était en train de me marquer au fer rouge. Je criai sous la douleur. Puis soudain plus rien, le noir complet.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais allongée dans un lit. La douleur était toujours là. Anthony... J'avais besoin de lui, besoin qu'il fasse disparaître cette douleur.

-Enfin réveillée, entendis-je quelqu'un dire.

Je reconnus de suite cette voix. Je tournai la tête et le vis assis sur une chaise juste à côté du lit.

-Depuis combien de temps suis-je inconsciente? lui demandai-je.  
-Cinq heures, vingt cinq minutes et trente deux secondes, répondit Edward.  
-Toujours aussi précis, murmurai-je.

Il rit. Je tentai de me relever mais n'y parvins pas. Je n'avais plus aucune force.

-Sa ne va pas? me demanda t-il inquiet.  
-Non, répondis-je au bout de plusieurs secondes. J'ai mal au ventre et je me sens vide. Je n'ai plus aucune force. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va cesser de battre à chaque instant.

Il fronça les sourcils, inquiet pour de bon cette fois. Je n'aurais pas dû lui dire la vérité. Mais j'avais eu peur qu'il capte mon mensonge.  
-Que se passe t-il, Bella? Je ne comprend rien, avoua t-il. Et que faisais-tu dans ce café? Toute seule, qui plus est.  
-Je...je me suis disputée avec Anthony, chuchotai-je.  
-Tu vas le quitter, j'espère.  
-Je... je ne sais pas.

Je ne pouvais le quitter. De une, parce qu'il avait créé ses liens entre nous et de deux, parce que je l'aimais. Aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, je tenais à lui. Anthony avait raison, je ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui, c'est impossible.

-Bella, il te maltraite, tu ne peux pas rester avec, s'énerva Edward.  
-Il ne me maltraite pas! rétorquai-je.  
-Il te frappe et t'as mordu mais il ne te maltraite pas! dit-il sarcastique. Ouvre les yeux bon sang!  
-Il ne m'as jamais frappé, m'énervai-je.  
-Ah bon?! Alors, c'est quoi tout ces bleus?! dit-il en attrapant mon bras et en soulevant ma manche. Hein?! C'est quoi?!  
-Lâche-moi! criai-je sous le feu de la colère. On a couché ensemble, c'est pour ça que j'ai toutes ces marques.

Il me lâcha d'un coup comme électrocuté.

-Il ne l'a pas fait exprès et d'ailleurs je ne lui en veux pas, continuai-je.  
-Tu... tu as eu un...un rapport avec lui?! murmura t-il.  
-Oui, dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Ce qui j'y vis, fut comme un coup de poignard. Ses yeux reflétaient une intense souffrance. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un souffrir à ce point.

-Edward, je... , murmurai-je.  
-Tu fais ce que tu veux, dit-il.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Edward, non, attend! dis-je en tentant de me lever.

La douleur s'intensifia et je retombai dans le lit, non sans avoir lâché un gémissement de douleur.

-Bella! s'exclama t-il.

Il fut à mon côté en moins d'une seconde.

-Où as-tu mal? dit-il.  
-Partout, répondis-je... Si seulement, il n'avait pas créé ces liens entre nous.  
-Quels liens? demanda t-il.  
-Il vaut mieux que je te raconte tout depuis le début pour que tu comprennes quelle relation, il y a entre Anthony et moi.  
-Tu es sûre?  
-Parfaitement. Mais, je préférerais en parler devant toute ta famille. De cette manière, ça m'évitera de devoir répéter plusieurs fois.  
-Comme tu voudras, dit-il.

Moins de deux minutes plus tard, tous les Cullen étaient présents dans la chambre. Je réussis à me redresser avec l'aide d'Edward. Je le remercier d'un hochement de tête. Après une minute de silence, Carlisle dit:

-Vas-y Bella, tu peux commencer. Nous t'écoutons.

Prenant une inspiration, je commençai mon récit:

-Après votre départ, j'ai sombré. Je ne mangeai plus et ne sortais plus. J'étais vide. C'était comme si quelqu'un était mort. Et c'était bien le cas. J'étais morte. Morte de chagrin. En à peine trois mois, j'ai fait plusieurs tentatives de suicide. Qui ont toutes échouées lamentablement. Charlie , ne sachant plus quoi faire, m'a fait hospitaliser dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Il a tout fait pour me redonner goût à la vie mais rien n'y faisait. Le pire, c'est que ma mère n'a rien fait pour l'en empêcher. Je les ai détesté pour ce qu'ils on fait. Cet hôpital était horrible. Je le détestais. J'ai d'ailleurs tout fait pour le quitter. Sans succès.

"Une nuit, un homme est apparu dans ma chambre. Si on peut appeler ça une chambre. Il m'a proposé de me sortir de là mais si j'acceptais, je ne pourrais plus jamais revoir mes proches, je devrais leur faire croire que j'étais morte. J'ai accepté car mon cœur était empli de haine pour mes parents. Il m'a donc fait sortir. Et c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris qui il était. C'était Anthony bien sûr. Je l'ai regardé droit dans les yeux puis je me suis évanouie avant d'avoir pu prononcer le moindre son. Il avait utilisé un de ses dons sur moi pour m'emmener où il le désirait.

Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais dans une pièce que je ne connaissais pas. Mais cette chambre me correspondait parfaitement. Elle ressemblait à celle que j'avais eu à Forks mais en deux fois plus grande et avec une penderie trois fois plus grande que la tienne , Alice... En une journée, j'ai appris que j'étais à Rassberg, une ville pas loin de Forks et qui, elle aussi, était l'une des plus humides des Etats-Unis. J'ai appris qu'Anthony était un vampire âgé de deux-cents ans, qu'il possédait bon nombre de dons : celui de contrôler les émotions, comme toi Jasper, celui de créer une souffrance immense chez les gens ou au contraire de les priver de tous leurs sens et celui de créer des liens entre deux personnes différentes, si bien que la femme pouvait souffrir le martyre si elle était loin de l'homme en question.

Juste après m'avoir appris cela , il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux et j'ai alors compris qu'il avait utilisé ce dernier sur moi. Je suis devenue folle de rage et me suis mise à crier en le repoussant et en le frappant. Il m'a alors expliqué qu'il me voulait comme compagne et que désormais, je lui appartenais. Depuis, j'ai plusieurs fois essayé de m'enfuir , sans résultat. Malgré le fait qu'il me retenait prisonnière, il faisait tout pour me rendre heureuse.

Au fil du temps, j'ai commencé à l'apprécier puis petit à petit , je suis tombée amoureuse. D'ailleurs, lui aussi m'aimait et il m'aime encore. Mais mon cœur était partagé , d'un côté il y avait de l'amour et de l'autre de la haine. Je le haïssais de me retenir ainsi prisonnière et d'avoir créé ce lien abominable , qui me faisait énormément souffrir quand il était plus d'une heure loin de moi... Dès fois, quand j'élevais le ton avec lui, il m'enfermait dans ma chambre et quittait la demeure une journée entière. Comme il y a deux jours. Quand il est revenu au soir, il a dit qu'il m'aimait. Je lui ai dit que c'était faux , que si vraiment il m'aimait, il ne m'aurais pas fait subir cela puis je me suis mise à sangloter et à lui demander pourquoi il faisait cela. C'est après plusieurs minutes de «discussion» que... j'ai vécu ma première fois."

Je regardai Edward et continuai:

-C'est comme ça que les bleus sont apparus, Edward. Il ne m'a jamais frappé. Le lendemain, Alec est arrivé à la maison. Puis nous sommes allés au lycée. C'est seulement le midi que j'ai su que vous étiez ici. J'ai voulu venir vous voir immédiatement mais Anthony m'en a empêché et a renforcer les liens entre nous. L'après-midi après la biologie, quand tu m'as frôlé, Edward, mes jambes ont... lâché. Heureusement, Anthony m'a rattrapé avant que je ne m'écroule. Mais j'ai clairement lu dans ses yeux qu'il avait tout vu et j'ai compris qu'il allait me le faire payer. Puis il m'a entendu chanter la chanson en musique juste après et toi, jouer ma...le morceau au piano.

-Ta berceuse, me reprit Edward.  
-Oui, dis-je. Quand on est arrivé à la maison à la fin des cours, il m'a emmené dans ma chambre et c'est là qu'il m'a mordu. Si Alec n'avait pas été là, je ne sais pas si Antony aurait réussi à s'arrêter. Anthony m'a ensuite injecté des poches de sang et m'a soigné. Nous avons un peu parlé et j'ai fini par lui pardonner. C'est là que je lui ai dit pour la première fois que je l'aimais. Ensuite, je me suis endormie dans ses bras. Ce matin, j'ai lu dans ses yeux qu'il se sentait coupable de ce qu'il m'avait fait hier soir.

"Je lui ai dit que je ne lui en voulais pas, que je voulais que tout redevienne comme avant qu'il me morde mais il a continué à culpabiliser et d'éviter mon regard. Je me suis énervée et me suis dirigée vers la porte d'entrée. Bien sûr, il y est arrivé avant moi et m'a bloqué le passage. Il m'a demandé ce que je faisais et je lui ai ordonné de me laisser passer. Evidemment mon ton ne lui a pas plus. Il m'a... attrappé par le cou et m'a soulevé. Je ne touchais plus le sol et j'avais du mal à respirer. Alec s'est approché et lui a dit d'arrêter. Anthony a renforçé une nouvelle fois nos liens puis m'a jeté au fond de la pièce. Heureusement qu'Alec était là. Il m'a rattrapé et m'a amené dehors. Après avoir récupéré mon souffle, j'ai crié que je le haïssais, que je ne comptais pas lui pardonner cette fois-ci, que j'en avais marre qu'il me fasse du mal ainsi et qu'il finirait par me tuer si ça continuer. Alec a tenté de le défendre mais je ne l'ai pas écouté, j'étais trop remontée pour ça.

Je suis rentrée et suis allée dans la cuisine. Anthony m'y a rejoint quelques minutes plus tard. Il a tenté de s'excuser mais je ne l'ai pas écouté. Nous nous sommes disputés et j'ai fini par lui dire que je ferai tout pour partir même si ça devait être pour rejoindre le cimetière. Il m'a pris dans ses bras et on s'est retrouvé au bord de la grande route. Il m'a reposé à terre puis m'a dit que je pouvais partir mais que je me rendrais compte bien assez tôt que je ne peux vivre loin de lui. Puis il est partit. C'est ensuite que je t'ai appelé ,Edward."

-Oh mon dieu, Bella! C'est un monstre! s'exclama Alice en venant s'asseoir à côté de moi.  
-Je suis désolé, dit Edward en baissant les yeux. C'est à cause de moi tout ça. Je... je n'ai pas pensé que tu vivrai aussi mal notre...notre...  
-Séparation? proposai-je.  
-Oui, dit-il Si je ne t'avais pas quitté, jamais tu n'aurais subi tout cela.  
-Ce n'est pas ta faute, Edward, dis-je en lui prenant la main.

Soudain, il releva la tête d'un air décidé et dit:

-Plus jamais, il ne te fera de mal. Je te le promets.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre 7**_

-Que comptes-tu faire, Edward? demandai-je.

J'attendis mais il ne répondit pas.

-Edward! insistai-je.  
-Le tuer, dit-il froidement.

Je sursautai et lui lâché la main comme si j'avais été électrocutée. Une intense souffrance remplit mon cœur. Mais elle était différente de celle qui me tenaillait à cause de notre éloignement, à moi et à Anthony. Là, c'était la souffrance de m'imaginer sans lui, sans ses baisers. La peur de le perdre, tout simplement.

-Bella, calme-toi, me dit Jasper en utilisant son don en même temps.  
-Je t'en prie, Edward, ne fais pas ça, le suppliai-je en me jetant à son cou.

Il ne me rendit pas mon étreinte. Je le lâchai, blessée.

-Alice, dis-je. Peux-tu me prêter ton portable s'il te plaît?  
-Non, Bella, répondit-elle à mon plus grand étonnement. Désolé mais je ne peux pas te laisser l'appeler.

Bien sûr! Elle avait deviné grâce à son don que je comptais appeler Anthony.

-S'il te plaît, Alice, insistai-je.  
-Restes au moins ici, aujourd'hui, Bella, dit Esmée.

Je regardai Edward puis dis:

-A une seule condition.  
-Tout ce que tu voudras, répondit-il.  
-Ne lui fais pas de mal, chuchotai-je.

Je lus la peine dans ses yeux.

-Laissez-nous, dit-il à sa famille.  
-Daccord, répondit Carlisle. On va aller chasser.  
-Cool! s'exclama Emmett.

Je souris. Il m'avait tant manqué. Toute la famille, à part Rosalie et Jasper, vint me serrer dans leurs bras. Jasper, lui, me sourit simplement. Je savais que dès qu'il quitterait la villa, je souffrirai encore plus. Ils sortirent de la chambre. Moins d'une minute plus tard, je sus qu'ils avaient quitté la demeure car la souffrance qui me déchira me coupa le souffle.

-Bella! Sa va? s'inquiéta Edward.  
-Oui, répondis-je après plusieurs secondes. Ne t'inquiètes pas.  
-Je vais rappeler Jasper, dit-il.  
-Non, sa va aller. Qu'as-tu à me dire, Edward?

Il se leva et s'assit à côté de moi sur le lit. Puis, il me caressa la joue. A ce contact, un frisson me parcourut et je fermai les yeux. Des dizaines de souvenirs remontèrent à la surface. Lui, me souriant, me prenant dans ses bras, m'embrassant. Nous, main dans la main, riant, se regardant. A l'époque où nous sortions encore ensemble, nous pouvions nous regarder droit dans les yeux, pendant des heures, sans prononcer le moindre mot. Tout cela me manque. Sa gentillesse me manque, sa douceur me manque, son humour, son odeur, ses caresses, ses baisers, sa voix et par dessus tout son amour me manque. Il me manque. J'avais beau aimé Anthony, mon amour pour Edward était toujours là. Il était encré en moi.

-A quoi penses-tu? chuchota t-il.

J'avais oublié cela. J'avais oublié qu'il ne pouvait lire dans mes pensées. Je ne pouvais répondre à sa question. Je ne pouvais pas lui avouer que je l'aimais toujours alors que je savais pertinemment que mon amour n'était pas partagé. Il m'avait quitté, signe qu'il ne m'aimait plus. Plus jamais, je ne pourrais sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes, plus jamais je ne pourrais l'entendre me dire qu'il m'aime... Notre histoire était belle et bien terminé. Une larme glissa le long de ma joue avant que je ne pus la retenir.

-Bella? s'inquiéta Edward.

J'ouvris doucement les yeux et le regardai. Il me regardait avec inquiétude. Tout à coup, à ma plus grande surprise, je fondis en sanglots.

-Que se passe t-il? me demanda t-il en se rapprochant.  
-Rien, chuchotai-je en baissant la tête.  
-Alors, pourquoi pleures-tu? dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras et en commençant à me bercer.

Je ne répondis pas et tentai de me calmer.

-Chut...,murmura t-il. Calme-toi... Chut...

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, je commençai à m'endormir dans ses bras. Il m'allongea sur le lit,mit une couverture sur moi, m'embrassa sur le front et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Edward! Attends! dis-je en attrapant son bras.

Il se tourna vers moi.

-Reste, murmurai-je.

Il me regarda surpris puis vint s'allonger à côté de moi. Il m'attira vers lui et je posai ma tête sur son torse.

-Dors, Bella,chuchota t-il.  
-De quoi voulais-tu me parler? demandai-je.  
-Je t'en parlerais quand tu te réveilleras, répondit-il.  
-Promis?  
-Oui... Dors maintenant.

Il commença à chanter ma berceuse. J'avais oublié comme il chantait bien. Cette berceuse me fit le même effet qu'auparavant. Mes paupières se fermèrent et je sombrai dans les bras de Morphée.

Quand je me réveillai, j'étais toute seule. Edward n'était plus là. La douleur était toujours là mais moins forte que quand je m'étais endormie. Jasper devait utiliser son don sur moi. J'essayai de bouger mais la douleur s'intensifia. Je poussai un petit gémissement et me recouchai. Au même moment, on frappa à la porte.

-Entrez, murmurai-je difficilement.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Esmée. Elle entra, chargée d'un plateau de nourriture.

-Bonjour, dit-elle en s'approchant du lit. Comment te sens-tu?  
-Sa va, mentis-je.  
-Je t'ai apporté à manger, ajouta t-elle.  
-Merci mais je... n'ai pas faim. Combien... de temps... ai-je dormi? continuai-je pour changer de sujet?  
-Deux jours, dit-elle. Il fait encore nuit.

Tout à coup, la faim se fit ressentir. Je sus de suite pourquoi.

-Jas...per, grondai-je.  
-Il faut que tu manges, Bella, dit Esmée. Tu n'as rien avalé depuis trois jours.  
-Où...est...Edward? demandai-je.

J'avais été surprise de ne pas le voir à mon réveil.

-Je suis là, dit-il en entrant dans la pièce.  
-Je vous laisse, intervint Esmée.

Elle posa le plateau sur le bureau et sortis de la pièce, nous laissant seuls Edward et moi. Il s'approcha et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

-Qu'as-tu... à me... dire?  
-Rien, répondit-il.  
-Edward! insistai-je.

Il soupira puis se lança:

-Bella, tu ne peux pas rester avec Anthony. Tu ne peux pas continuer de vivre avec lui. Pas après tout ce qu'il t'a fait subir et ce que tu subis encore. C'est impossible! Certes, tu dis l'aimer. Mais il est des fois où l'amour est synonyme de folie. Et là, c'est le cas. Il est en train de te tuer à petit feu. Il ne t'aime pas. Il ne t'a jamais aimé.  
-C'est faux, le coupai-je, les larmes aux yeux.  
-Non!continua t-il. Il ne t'aime pas et il ne t'a jamais aimé. Tout ce qu'il cherche, c'est à te faire du mal. Tu ne penses pas que s'il t'avait aimé , ne serait-ce qu'un jour, il n'aurait jamais créé ces liens entre vous? Ne t'aurait jamais mordu? Ni même failli t'étrangler? Tu ne le penses pas? Quand on aime une personne, on ne lui fait pas ça. On ne...  
-Pourtant, tu as fait pire, toi! le coupai-je une deuxième fois. Tu m'as abandonné! Tu as repris toutes les promesses que tu m'avais faîtes! J'ai cru mourir! J'ai cru que jamais plus, je ne pourrai rire ou même sourire!

Je lâchai tout ce qu'il me venait sur le cœur. Laissant ma souffrance prendre le dessus. J'étais en larmes. Ce qu'il venait de me dire m'avait blessé au plus haut point.

-Tu m'as quitté et je ne m'en suis jamais remise. Encore maintenant, cela me fait souffrir. Regarde toutes ces cicatrices sur mes poignets, dis-je en brandissant mon bras devant ses yeux. Regarde ce que je me suis infligée , à cause de toi. Après ton abandon, j'ai passé les pires mois de ma vie! C'est Anthony qui a su me reconstruire! Qui a su me redonner le sourire! Qui a su me rendre heureuse! Alors, je t'interdis de me dire qu'il ne m'a jamais aimé! Car c'est faux! Il m'aime plus que tout au monde! Je le vois aujourd'hui. Il m'aime plus que toi, tu ne m'ais jamais aimé! Et s'il me fait tout cela, c'est uniquement car il a peur de me perdre! Je n'imagine même pas dans quel état, il doit être depuis mon départ. Ni-même, depuis qu'il sait que je suis ici. Chez toi.

Je marquai une pause pour reprendre ma respiration.

-Maintenant, je m'en vais. Vous ne me retiendrez pas une minute de plus ici!  
-Ne compte pas sur moi pour te ramener à lui, dit Edward d'une voix froide.

Sur ce, il sortit de la chambre à vitesse vampirique.

-Alice! appelai-je.

Elle fut dans la chambre moins d'une seconde plus tard.

-Oui, Bella? dit-elle  
-Emmène-moi chez Anthony, s'il te plait.

Elle soupira, s'assit à côté de moi puis demanda:

-Tu es sûre de le vouloir?  
-Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui, Alice. C'est impossible! Il avait raison. Depuis le début.

Je lus la peine dans ses yeux. Elle se leva et commença à marcher nerveusement dans la pièce.

-Il risque de te refaire du mal, Bella, me prévint-elle.  
-Je m'en fiche, répondis-je. Je prends le risque. Même si je sais qu'il ne me fera plus jamais ce qu'il m'a fait ces derniers jours.  
-Tu n'en sais rien! s'énerva t-elle.  
-Alors, dis-moi, répliquai-je. Regarde mon futur et dis-moi!

Elle se figea, me regarda et détourna le regard.

-Qui a t-il? m'inquiétai-je. Ton don ne fonctionne plus?  
-Si, il fonctionne mais...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase.

-Mais quoi?  
-Mais pas avec toi, Bella, continua t-elle. Je ne vois plus ton futur. Je ne le vois plus depuis que nous sommes partis.  
-Tu plaisantes?!  
-Non, soupira t-elle. Je ne vois plus rien te concernant.  
-Pourquoi?m'étonnai-je.  
-Je ne sais pas, chuchota t-elle.

Pourquoi ne me voyait-elle plus? Etait -ce parce que je n'avais plus d'avenir? Ou parce qu'à chaque seconde passé avec Anthony, ma vie était menacé? Quelque soit la réponse, je ne pouvais pas continuer de vivre sans Anthony.

-S'il te plaît, Alice, repris-je. Emmène-moi chez Anthony.  
-Bella, chuchota t-elle avec tristesse. Je t'en prie, ne me demande pas de faire cela. Ne me demande pas de t'amener à lui.  
-Alice, s'il te reste ne serait-ce qu'une once d'amitié envers moi,laisse-moi le retrouver. Laisse-moi être à ses côtés.

Elle baissa les yeux.

-Je suis désolée, chuchota t-elle. Mais je ne peux pas faire ça. Crois-moi, je tiens beaucoup à toi, Bella. Je te considère comme ma sœur. C'est pour cela que je ne peux pas faire ce que tu me demandes. Je suis désolée.

Puis elle disparu. Anthony... Ne pourrais-je donc jamais le revoir? Il me manquait tellement. Des larmes de tristesse mais aussi de colère, ,face à l'attitude d'Alice et d'Edward, se déversèrent sur mes joues. Comment pouvait-elle me faire cela? Comment pouvaient-ils tous me faire cela? Anthony. Mon amour. Si seulement, tu pouvais m'entendre. Si seulement, tu pouvais savoir l'amour que je te porte. Si seulement, je pouvais à nouveau être dans tes bras, sentir à nouveau tes lèvres sur les miennes, ton corps contre le mien. Si seulement, tu pouvais venir me chercher. Soudain, une onde de calme m'enveloppa. Jasper! Puis au fur et à mesure que les secondes  
s'égrener, je sentis de la fatigue s'insinuer en moi et mes paupières commencèrent à se fermer.

-Stop! criai-je, faisant redoubler la douleur. Je ne veux pas dormir!

Ma fatigue s'évapora immédiatement. Soudain, je sentis ma douleur se renforcer comme jamais auparavant. Je me mis à crier, tellement la douleur me brûlait de l'intérieur. Toute la famille apparut dans la pièce.

-Bella, calme-toi, dit Carlisle en apparaissant à côté de moi.

Je bougeai dans tout les sens. Carlisle tenta de me maintenir immobile dans le lit.

-Emmett, viens m'aider à la tenir! dit le médecin.

Emmett s'approcha et me maintint au lit. Je ne pouvais plus bouger. La douleur était si forte. Que se passait-il?

-Anthony! criai-je entre deux cris de douleur. Anthony!

Je restai ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. Quand soudain, plus rien. La douleur avait disparu. Toute la douleur avait disparu. Même le manque que je ressentais avait disparu. Je cessai de crier.

-Sa va, dis-je au bout de quelques secondes. Emmett, tu peux me lâcher.

Il me lâcha et se recula.

-Que c'est-il passé? demanda Carlisle.

Anthony... Je ne ressentais plus aucun manque d'être loin de lui. Plus de douleur, plus de vide au fond de moi. Je compris alors ce qu'il s'était passé. Et me remis à pleurer. Alice s'approcha et me pris dans ses bras.

-Chut..., murmura t-elle, chut.  
-Je...je crois que... qu'Anthony a... a effacé les...les liens qu'il y avait entre nous, sanglotai-je. Je suis libre, Alice, ajoutai-je quelques secondes après. Il me laisse partir. Vivre ma vie.

Mes pleurs s'intensifièrent face à ce que je venais de prononcer.

-Je suis libre, répétai-je.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapitre 8**_

Pourquoi avait-il fait cela? Pourquoi avait-il brisé les liens qu'il avait créé entre nous? Ne m'aimait-il plus? Ou en avait-il eu marre de s'occuper de moi depuis tout ce temps?

J'étais toujours en train de pleurer dans les bras d'Alice. Le reste des Cullen avait quitté la pièce pour nous laisser seules toutes les deux.

-Chut, Bella, répéta Alice. Sa va aller.

Nous restâmes ainsi pendant environ une heure jusqu'à ce que je me rendorme. Cette nuit-là, mes rêves ne parlèrent que d'Anthony. Et quand je me réveillai au matin, ma première pensée fut pour lui.

Qu'allais-je faire désormais sans lui ? J'étais seule. Mes parents me croyaient morte. Pareil pour Jacob, mon meilleur ami.

Quand aux Cullens, ils m'avaient abandonné et je ne voulais pas resté avec eux même s'ils me le demandaient. Même si le lien avec Anthony avait été brisé, je voulais le revoir. J'avais besoin de comprendre pourquoi il avait changé d'attitude si subitement.

Pourquoi il avait décidé de briser les liens alors qu'i peine quatre jours, il ne faisait que les renforcer? Il fallait que je le vois et maintenant.

-Alice?appelai-je timidement.  
-Oui, Bella? dit-elle en apparaissant dans la chambre.

Je sursautai. Elle retint un rire.

-Tout d'abord, évite de me faire peur, tu vas finir par me faire faire une crise cardiaque. Et ensuite, est-ce que je pourrais prendre une douche?  
-Bien sûr, dit-elle. Suis-moi.

Je me levai et la suivis jusqu'à une immense salle de bain. Là, elle me regarda de haut en bas puis soupira. Elle disparut et revins une minute plus tard.

-Va prendre une douche puis mets ça, dit-elle en me tendant un jean slim, un haut rouge ainsi que des souvêtements.  
-Alice, soupirai-je.  
-Allez, va! m'ordonna t-elle.

Je soupirai puis entrai dans la salle de bain. Cette Alice, ne changera t-elle donc jamais?!

Après avoir pris une bonne douche et m'être habillé avec les vêtements qu'Alice m'avait passé, je descendis.

Arrivée en bas, tous les Cullen étaient là, me regardant. Je rougis et baissai les yeux. Puis prenant mon courage à demain, je relevai la tête et demandai à Alice:

-Peux-tu m'emmener chez Anthony, s'il te plaît?  
-Pourquoi? s'étonna t-elle. Tu es libre, tu la dis toi-même. Tu n'as plus besoin de le voir, maintenant.  
-J'ai besoin de lui parler, dis-je.  
-C'est une mauvaise idée, dit Edward.  
-Je fais ce que je veux, m'énervai-je.

J'étais toujours aussi remonter contre lui. Je ne lui avais pas encore pardonné les mots qu'il avait eu la nuit dernière.

-Tu es sûre de toi, Bella? me demanda Alice.  
-Parfaitement,répondis-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle se tourna vers Jasper, qui hocha la tête.

-Très bien, soupira t-elle. Allons-y.  
-Je viens avec vous, dit Edward.  
-Pas question! m'exclamai-je.  
-Bella..., commença t-il.  
-J'ai dit non, le coupai-je. Allons-y , Alice.

Je la suivis à l'extérieur puis nous montâmes dans sa voiture.

-Je vais te montrer le chemin, dis-je.  
-Pas la peine, dit-elle. Je vais suivre son odeur.  
-Daccord.

Le chemin jusqu'à chez Anthony se fit dans le silence. Alice roula lentement, sûrement pour me laisser le temps de me préparer à le revoir.

Vingt minutes plus tard, nous y arrivâmes enfin. Je pris une grande inspiration puis sortis de la voiture.

Alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'Alice redémarre et s'en aille, elle se retrouva à côté de moi. Je la regardai surprise.

-Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser seul avec lui et avec ce vampire non-végétarien, dit-elle sur ses gardes en regardant la maison.

Je soupirai, sachant que je ne pourrais pas la faire changer d'avis. Je me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée, suivi d'Alice et frappai.

Ce fut Alec, qui vint ouvrir.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? me demanda t-il. Et avec elle.  
-Bonjour à toi aussi Alec, dis-je. Sa va merci et toi?

-Je suis sérieux, Bella. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?  
-Il faut que je parle à Anthony, dis-je.  
-Il n'est pas là, dit-il.

Je regardai Alice. Elle soupira puis dit:

-Il est à l'étage.  
-Merci beaucoup Alice, souris-je.

J'essayai d'entrer mais Alec me bloqua le passage.

-Laisse-moi passer Alec, s'il te plait, murmurai-je. J'ai vraiment besoin de lui parler.  
-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée ,Bella.  
-Pourquoi? demandai-je.

Il ne me répondit pas.

-Bella, on ferait mieux d'y aller, chuchota Alice.  
-Vas-y toi, Alice. Moi, il faut que je lui parle.  
-Pas question, je ne te laisse pas toute seule ici.

Comment allais-je faire pour parler à Anthony avec Alec qui bloquait le passage et Alice qui allait nous écouter?

-Vous savez quoi? dit Alec. Pendant que tu parles à Anthony, Bella, toi et moi, Alice, on va aller faire un tour.  
-Pas question! dit-elle froidement. Je ne la laisse pas toute seule avec lui.  
-Je ne lui ferai aucun mal, dit soudain Anthony. Je te le promets.

Je regardai derrière Alec et le vis. Il n'avait pas changé. Il était plus pâle que d'habitude et l'impassibilité inondait son visage mais il était toujours le même.

J'eus une envie folle de me jeter dans ses bras. De sentir son corps contre le mien, ses lèvres contre les miennes. De sentir ses bras se refermer autour de moi en une étreinte douce et aimante. De l'entendre me dire une nouvelle fois qu'il m'aimait.

Je l'aurais fait si Alec et Alice n'avaient pas été là.

-Anthony, murmurai-je.  
-Allez on y va, dit Alec.  
-Bella, dit Alice inquiète.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Alice, dis-je dans un sourire que j'espérais réconfortant. Sa va aller.  
-Très bien, soupira t-elle. A plus tard.  
-Alice, attend. Une dernière chose. Emmène Edward avec toi. Je sais qu'il nous a suivi jusqu'ici.

A la seconde où je prononçai ses mots, il sortit de sa cachette et viens de suite à moi.

-Hors de question que je te laisse seul avec lui, s'énerva t-il.  
-Je ne lui ferais rien, dit Anthony en se rapprochant.

Edward partit d'un rire sarcastique.

-Tu plaisantes?! A chaque seconde passée avec toi, elle risque sa vie!  
-Je ne lui ferais rien, répéta Anthony.

Son masque d'impassibilité diminua quelque peu.

-Comment as-tu pu lui faire autant de mal? cracha Edward. Toi, qui disais l'aimer. Tu ne l'as pas entendu crier pendant son sommeil tant la douleur de la distance entre vous, lui faisait mal.  
-Quoi?! m'exclamai-je surprise par les mots qu'il venait de prononcer.  
-Tu es une ordure, continua Edward.

-Moins que toi, Edward, répliqua Anthony. Tout ce que je lui ai infligé, c'était par peur de la perdre. Peur qu'elle me quitte. Je sais que je l'ai fait souffrir. Et je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. Mais la souffrance que, moi, je lui ai causé, ne vaut pas un centième de celle que, toi, tu lui as infligé. Quand, je l'ai trouvé dans l'asile, elle était replié sur elle-même. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, cela ferait bien longtemps que je t'aurai tué.

-Et alors, qu'est ce qui t'en empêche? le provoqua Edward.  
-Elle, soupira Anthony. Elle ne me le pardonnerai jamais. Elle tient encore beaucoup à toi. Je dirai même qu'elle t'aime toujours.

Je sentis le regard d'Edward se poser sur moi. Je ne voulais pas croiser son regard donc je gardai les yeux baissés.

-Bella, chuchota t-il.  
-Va t-en, Edward, dis-je. Je dois discuter avec Anthony alors va t-en, s'il te plait.

Edward était donc désormais au courant des sentiments que j'éprouvais toujours à son égard. Comment allait-il réagir? Notre relation avait tant changé. Et désormais, il y avait Anthony.

Anthony que j'aimais toujours. Qui depuis qu'il m'avait sortit de l'hôpital psychiatrique, avait toujours été là.

Certes, il m'avait fait souffrir, mais je l'aimais. Mes sentiments pour lui, c'était même renforcé ces derniers jours. Mais m'aimait-il toujours?

Je levai les yeux vers lui et vis qu'il regardait partout sauf dans ma direction. Cela, me fit mal et je détournai le regard. Il n'osait même plus me regarder.

-Allez, viens, Edward, dit Alice. Laisse les parler.

-Alice ,je... commença Edward.

-S'il te plaît, Edward, le coupai-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Très bien, soupira t-il. A plus tard, Bella.

Puis il disparut.

-On vous laisse, dit Alec.

Alice et lui disparurent à leur tour. Prenant une grande inspiration, je me tournai vers Anthony.

-Rentrons, dit-il. On sera mieux pour parler.  
-Daccord, murmurai-je.

J'entrai à sa suite et refermai la porte derrière moi. Nous allions enfin pouvoir parler. Il se dirigea vers le canapé et s'assit. Il me fit signe de la tête de venir m'asseoir à côté de lui. Je fis un pas et constatai que j'avais la tête qui tournait. Je m'arrêtai et fermai les yeux.

-Bella?dit Anthony surpris.

Je rouvris les yeux et constatai que je voyais encore plus trouble.

-Je crois que j'ai besoin de m'asseoir, dis-je.

Deux secondes plus tard, je me retrouvai assise sur le canapé.

-Sa va? me demanda t-il.  
-Pas trop, avouai-je sachant qu'il capterait mon mensonge grâce à son don.  
-Allonge-toi, me dit-il.  
J'obéis.

-Maintenant, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, chuchota t-il.  
-Je manque simplement de vitamines, murmurai-je. Ainsi que de protéines, glucides, fer, etc.  
-Tu...tu n'as rien mangé depuis que tu es partie?

-Non, répondis-je. Je n'avais pas faim. Et puis, je n'ai fait presque que dormir.  
-Je vais te préparer quelque chose à manger, dit-il.  
-Non, dis-je en le retenant par le bras.

Il me regarda.

-Reste avec moi, murmurai-je.

Je me concentrai et essayai de lui faire ressentir tout l'amour que j'éprouvais pour lui. Il dût le sentir car l'amour inonda ses prunelles.

-Bella, murmura t-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi.  
-Ne me laisse plus jamais, chuchotai-je.

Alors, je me relevai. Nos visages ne se retrouvèrent qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Alors, je me penchai et l'embrassai.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapitre 9**_

Il me rendit de suite mon baiser. Je finis par rompre le baiser pour reprendre mon souffle.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué, murmura t-il.

Il voulut à nouveau m'embrasser mais je reculai.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Anthony? l'interrogeai-je.  
-Fait quoi? demanda t-il ne comprenant pas de quoi, je voulais parler.  
-Avoir brisé les liens que... que tu avais créé entre nous, chuchotai-je.

Bizarrement, au lieu de répondre de suite, il ne dit rien.

-Anthony, insistai-je.  
-Parce que je voulais te rendre ta liberté, répondit-il enfin. Je veux que tu puisses à nouveau vivre ta vie comme tu le faisais avant.  
-Avant , j'étais dans un hôpital psychiatrique, lui rappelai-je.  
-Je parlais d'avant, ta rencontre avec Cullen, dit-il d'un ton méprisant.  
-Il s'appelle Edward, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils. Et comment, veux-tu que tout redevienne comme avant ma rencontre avec Edward?! Mes parents croient que je suis morte!

Il ne dit rien mais baissa la tête. Cette discussion me faisait souffrir. Malgré ma retenue, je fondis en sanglot.

-Excuse-moi, dis-je en me levant.

Je me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée. Soudain, il me bloqua le passage. Je levai les yeux vers lui et dis d'une voix suppliante:

-Ne m'abandonne pas. Ne fais pas comme lui.

Alors, il m'attira à lui et m'embrassa fougueusement.

-Je t'aime, murmurai-je entre deux baisers.  
-Moi aussi, je t'aime, dit-il.

Nous restâmes plusieurs minutes ainsi, à nous embrasser langoureusement. Quand il se recula, il me regarda droit dans les yeux. Gênée, je détournai le regard.

-Regarde-moi, chuchota t-il.

Je relevai doucement les yeux et croisai son regard. Alors, je remarquai que l'or de ses yeux était mélangé à du bordeaux. Je me reculai.

-Bella? s'étonna t-il en faisant un pas dans ma direction.  
-Tes... tes yeux, bégéyai-je. Ils... ils sont dorés mais... mais il y a... des reflets bordeaux.  
-Je sais, soupira Anthony en allant s'asseoir sur le canapé. Ils sont comme ça depuis que je t'ai mordu.

Après une hésitation, je le rejoignis. Je m'assis à côté de lui et posai ma tête sur son épaule.

-Je suis désolé, Bella, dit-il. Si tu savais à quel point , je m'en veux! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris!  
-Je ne t'en veux plus, Anthony, dis-je.

Il m'était difficile d'évoquer ce qu'il s'était passé. Je préférais laisser notre passé derrière nous et oublier tout ce qu'il c'était passé, tout le mal qu'il m'avait fait.

-Je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner tout ce que je t'ai fait, continua t-il. Tout ce que tu as enduré par ma faute.  
-S'il te plaît, arrêtes! chuchotai-je.

Il me regarda surpris par mon changement d'humeur.

-Je t'en prie, cesse de parler de ce qu'il s'est produit, le suppliai-je. Je ne veux plus jamais en entendre parler. Tout ce que je veux, c'est oublier. Laisser le passé derrière nous.  
-Je suis désolé, murmura t-il.

Nous restâmes plusieurs minutes ainsi, sans parler.

-Tu l'aimes encore, n'est-ce pas? finit-il par dire.  
-Je...je ..., bégéyai-je.  
-C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit-il en fermant les yeux. Je me doutais que tu l'aimais toujours. Quand je l'ai vu au lycée, quand tu l'as vu, j'ai tout de suite su que tu l'aimais encore. Même si dorénavant, j'en suis sûr. Quand il s'est retrouvé près de toi, tout à l'heure, j'ai senti une vague d'amour apparaître dans ton cœur.

Je ne sus quoi dire. Anthony était désormais au courant des sentiments que j'éprouvais encore pour Edward.

-Pourquoi es-tu revenu ici, Bella? m'interrogea-t-il.  
-Parce...parce que j'avais besoin de te voir et de te parler. Anthony, ajoutai-je, si j'avais voulu me remettre avec Edward, je ne serai pas venu. Je serai rester avec les Cullen. Mais ce n'est pas le cas! Je suis là. Parce que c'est avec toi que je veux être. Tu es le seul qui ais réussi à me rendre le sourire après son départ. Le seul qui m'ait redonné goût à la vie. Sans toi, je serai toujours dans cet asile , ou six pieds sous terre. Je t'aime, Anthony. Certes, j'aime toujours, Edward et je l'aimerai toujours. Mais c'est avec toi que j'ai envie d'être, avec personne d'autre.

Soudain, je me retrouvai dans ses bras.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, Isabella, chuchota t-il à mon oreille.

Il m'embrassa à nouveau. Notre baiser devint vite plus passionné. Il me poussa doucement en arrière et se mit au dessus de moi. Je posai mes mains sur son torse et continuai de l'embrasser.

-J'ai envie de toi, Bella, chuchota t-il contre mon cou.

Pour toute réponse, je ramenai ses lèvres sur les miennes et passai une de mes mains sous son T-shirt. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, il se retrouva torse nu. Soudain, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à me retirer mon haut, il fut projeter en arrière.

-Ne la touches pas, entendis-je grogner.

Je reconnus de suite cette voix. Je rabaissai mon maillot et me rassis. Edward était en position d'attaque, de même qu'Anthony.

-Stop! criai-je en me levant précipitament. Arrêtez!

Ils ne m'écoutaient pas. Soudain, Edward se jeta sur Anthony.

-Non! Criai-je.

Au même moment, Alice et Alec arrivèrent et les séparèrent. J'eus un soupir de soulagement. Mais la colère remplaça vite ce premier sentiment.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris?! criai-je à l'intention d'Edward.  
-Bella, je..., commença t-il.

Il s'interrompit, ne sachant quoi dire. Je me rapprochai d'Anthony, mis mes bras autour de sa taille et demandai:

-Sa va? Tu n'as rien?  
-Bien sûr que non! s'exclama t-il. J'ai été surpris, c'est tout.  
-Bella...reprit Edward.  
-Va t-en! le coupai-je en criant. Va t-en! répétai-je voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas. Je ne veux plus te voir! Va t-en!

Je ne voulais plus le voir, plus jamais! Etait-il réapparu dans ma vie pour à nouveau me faire souffrir?!

-Allons nous-en, Edward, dit Alice.

Alors, ils disparurent.

-Bon débarras, dit Alec.

Bizarrement, alors que c'était moi qui lui avait demandé de partir, je ressentis de la tristesse suite à son départ. Anthony, le ressentant grâce à son don, me serra dans ses bras.

-Je vais te préparer quelque chose à manger, Bella, ajouta Alec.  
-Merci, chuchotai-je.

Une fois avoir mangé, Anthony m'emmena dans ma chambre. Je me dirigeai vers le lit et m'assis. Il vint me rejoindre et s'assit à côté de moi. Pendant de longues minutes, le silence régna entre nous. C'était un silence pesant.

-Et si nous partions? proposa t-il soudain.  
-Où ça? demandai-je surprise.

Je le regardai et vis qu'il était tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux. Il se rapprocha de moi et me chuchota à l'oreille:

-Pourquoi pas à Forks?

Je me levai d'un bond tout en disant:

-Ne dis pas de bêtises! Tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut pas y retourner! Mes parents, mes amis croient que je suis morte.  
-On pourra très bien leur faire croire que tu as juste réussi à t'enfuir de l'hôpital psychiatrique où tu étais enfermé, que tu m'as rencontré et que je t'ai fait remonté la pente.  
-Si c'est le cas, pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit auparavant? demandai-je la voix tremblante à cause de ce qu'il venait de dire.  
-Parce que je voulais te garder pour moi seul, murmura t-il en apparaissant devant de moi. Je t'aime tellement que j'avais peur que tu t'éloignes de moi. J'ai été égoïste, je sais. J'ai compris qu'il fallait que je te rende heureuse pour que mes sentiments deviennent réciproques.  
-Ils sont déjà réciproques, le contredis-je en me collant à lui.

Il mit ses bras autour de ma taille.

-Ah bon? sourit-il.  
-Oui, murmurai-je avant de l'embrasser.

Il me rendit de suite mon baiser.

-Alors? demanda t-il ensuite en se reculant. Tu serais daccord pour aller vivre à Forks?  
-Bien sûr! m'exclamai-je en lui sautant au cou.

Un nouveau départ s'annonçait. D'ici quelques semaines, je serai de retour à Forks. Comment allait réagir mon père, mes anciens amis et surtout Jacob, face à mon retour? Mais j'étais certaine d'une chose, les Cullen faisait désormais partis de mon passé. Je ne comptais pas les prévenir de mon départ.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapitre 10**_

Trois jours plus tard, nous étions en route pour Forks. Deux jours après avoir décidé d'aller vivre à Forks, Anthony avait déjà mis la maison en vente et l'avait presque entièrement vidé . Il avait payé une agence de déménagement pour nous apporter nos meubles, une fois une maison achetée à Forks. Alec décida de repartir chez les Volturis. Malgré le peu de temps que j'avais passé avec, j'avais été triste de son départ. Anthony le sentant, m'avait dit qu'il viendrait sûrement nous revoir très bientôt. Puis, nous nous étions désinscris du lycée. Cela fait, nous étions partis.

-Sa va? me demanda Anthony sur la route.  
-Oui, dis-je.  
-Reposes-toi, Bella, murmura t-il. Je te réveillerai quand nous y arriverons.  
-Je ne suis pas fatiguée, mentis-je.

Il me lança un regard et souris. Je m'esclaffai.  
-Tricheur! m'exclamai-je. C'est pas du jeu d'utiliser ton don pour capter mes mensonges!  
Il rit. Soudain, une pensée me traversa et je me sentis coupable de ne pas y avoir songé avant.

-Bella? s'étonna Anthony , face à mon changement d'humeur.  
-Il... il faut que j'appelle Carlisle, chuchotai-je.  
-Pourquoi? s'étonna t-il.  
-Pour le remercier de s'être occupé de moi, ces derniers jours, répondis-je.

Anthony hocha la tête. Je sortis mon portable et composai le numéro de Carlisle. Alice me l'avait ajouté dans mon répertoire au cas où j'aurais un problème. Il y eut une tonalité, avant qu'on ne décroche.

-Allo? dit Carlisle.  
-Carlisle, dis-je. C'est Bella.  
-Bella? s'étonna t-il. Que se passe t-il?  
-Rien, ne vous inquiétez pas, le rassurai-je. Je voulais simplement vous remercier de vous être occupés de moi quand...quand j'allais mal.  
-Je t'en pris, Bella. C'est normal. Peut-être, pourriais-tu passer avec ton ami demain enfin dans la journée?  
-Je suis navré, Carlisle mais c'est impossible. Nous ne sommes plus en ville. Nous avons déménagé.  
-Oh! fit-il.  
-Encore merci Carlisle et aurevoir, dis-je avant qu'il ne me demande où ça.

Sur ce, je raccrochai, éteignis mon téléphone et le jetai par la fenêre où il alla se fracasser contre un arbre. Anthony me regarda avec surprise.

-Pour ne plus avoir de contact avec eux, expliquai-je.  
-Tu es sûre?demanda t-il.  
-Parfaitement, chuchotai-je avant de m'endormir.

Ce fut Anthony qui me réveilla.  
-Mon amour, l'entendis-je murmurer à mon oreille. Réveille-toi, nous sommes bientôt arrivés.

J'ouvris doucement mes yeux et plongeai mon regard dans le sien.

-Bien dormi? chuchota t-il.  
-Magnifiquement bien, murmurai-je. Comme à chaque fois que tu es près de moi.

Il sourit puis m'embrassa tendrement. Quand il se recula, je remarquai que la voiture était garé sur le bas côté et à une dizaine de mètres, on apercevait le panneau d'accueil de Forks. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge. Nous y étions. D'ici quelques minutes, nous serions dans Forks.

-Tu veux qu'on aille voir ton père, tout de suite? me demanda t-il en redémarrant.  
-Non! m'exclamai-je. Je n'ai aucune envie de le voir.

Bizarrement, la haine que j'avais auparavant ressenti envers mes parents et mes amis étaient réapparus, au moment où j'avais vu le panneau de Forks. Anthony la ressentit et me dit calmement:

-Si tu n'as pas envie de le voir, nous pouvons très bien aller directement louer une chambre d'hôtel en attendant d'avoir notre nouvelle maison.  
-Daccord, répondis-je. Faisons cela.

Alors, nous nous dirigeâmes dans Forks, vers l'unique hôtel de la ville.

Une heure plus tard, nous quittâmes notre chambre d'hôtel et nous dirigeâmes vers le lycée pour nous y inscrire. Je savais que j'allais croiser d'anciens amis et je le redoutais. La directice de l'hôtel avait fait un malaise en voyant que j'étais belle et bien vivante alors comment réagirait mes anciens amis? Je ne voulais pas devenir une bête de foire. Je ne voulais pas que tout le monde me regarde comme s'ils voyaient un fantôme.

Tout à coup, le calme et la sérénité m'envahit. Je remerciai Anthony d'un regard. Enfin, nous arrivâmes sur le parking du lycée. Evidemment, connaissant mon incroyable chance, nous arrivâmes juste à la fin des cours, au moment où tous les élèves se dirigeaient vers leur voiture. Anthony se gara le plus près possible du secrétaria puis me regarda.

-Sa va aller? demanda t-il.  
-Oui, répondis-je. Allons-y.

Il sortit de voiture et vint m'ouvrir ma portière. Il me tendit la main. Je pris mon courage à deux mains, la pris et sortis. Anthony referma la portière et nous commençâmes à nous diriger vers le secrétaria.

-Regardez, c'est Bella Swan, murmura quelqu'un.  
-C'est pas possible...  
-Elle n'était pas décédée? ...  
Anthony passa son bras autour de ma taille.

-Ne fais pas attention, me chuchota t-il à l'oreille.  
-Bella! entendis-je quelqu'un crier.

Je me retournai et vis Angela qui courait dans ma direction. Elle me sauta au cou.

-Je...je croyais que...que tu étais morte, sanglota t-elle.  
-Je sais, je suis désolée, dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras.

Nous restâmes ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. Je retenais mes larmes.

-Angela, dis-je en me reculant, je te présente Anthony. C'est...c'est lui qui s'est occupé de moi ces derniers mois.  
-Enchanté, dit-elle en le regardant.  
-Désolée Angela mais nous somme pressés, dis-je. Il faut qu'on aille s'inscrire.  
-Oh oui, excusez-moi, dit-elle. On se voit bientôt daccord?  
-Bien sûr, souris-je.

Sur ce, Anthony et moi, nous dirigeâmes vers le secrétaria. Une fois inscrits, nous allâmes à l'agence immobilière. Notre agent immobilier nous donna rendez-vous le lendemain matin pour visiter quelques maisons. Sur ce, Anthony voulut m'emmener dans un restaurant mais je refusais.

-J'ai vu assez de monde pour aujourd'hui, dis-je.  
-Il faut que tu manges, Bella, me dit-il.  
-Tu n'as qu'à commander une pizza.

Il soupira. Je montai dans notre chambre pendant qu'Anthony commandait une pizza. Je m'allongeai sur le lit, attendant qu'il monte et fermai les yeux.

Je ne sus depuis combien de temps, j'étais ainsi quand je sentis qu'on me caressait la joue. J'ouvris les yeux et vis Anthony positionnait au dessus de moi. Je lui sourit et il me rendit mon sourire. Puis il se pencha et m'embrassa. Je mis mes bras autour de son cou pour le rapprocher encore plus de moi. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna, nous étions tous les deux hors d'haleine.

-Nous n'aurions pas dû nous embrasser de cette manière, Bella, chuchota t-il à mon oreille. Je serai tenté d'aller plus loin.  
-Quel mal y aurait-il à cela? demandai-je surprise.

Il sourit.

-Cela signifierait qu'une fois de plus, tu ne pourrais rien avaler, répondit-il.  
-Et alors? répliquai-je tout sourire. J'ai tout mon temps pour me nourrir.  
-Faux, s'agaça t-il. Si tu ne manges pas, tu tomberas malade et ce n'est pas ce que je veux.  
-Je sais, murmurai-je en détournant les yeux. Désolée.  
-Ce n'est rien, dit-il en m'embrassant.

On frappa à la porte.

Le lendemain matin, nous visitâmes plusieurs maisons et arretâmes notre choix sur une maison dans les bois. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à celle où l'on habitait auparavant. Nous retournâmes à l'agence où Anthony la paya et l'agent immobilier nous remis les clés. Puis, une fois en voiture, Anthony appela l'agence de déménagement. Les déménageurs promirent d'apporter les meubles dans la journée. Ils en avaient pour cinq heure avant d'arriver à Forks.

-Que veux-tu faire? me demanda mon petit ami.  
-Et si nous allions nous promener dans les bois? Proposai-je.  
-Daccord, sourit-il.

Il alla garer la voiture dans notre garage puis me prit dans ses bras.  
-Prête? demanda t-il.

Je le regardai droit dans les yeux puis l'embrassai. Alors, il se mit à courir à vitesse vampirique. Cela faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti cette sensation de vitesse, de liberté. Je levais les yeux vers Anthony et lui souris. Il accéléra puis soudain se figea. Il me reposa au sol et se mit devant moi en position défensive. Tout à coup, un immense loup lui sauta dessus.

-Anthony! criai-je.

Anthony le repoussa et le loup vola trois mètres plus loin.

-Va t-en! me cria Anthony.  
-Pas question, dis-je en courant vers lui. Je ne te laisse pas.

J'arrivai près de lui et lui sautai au cou.  
-Je t'en pris, Bella, me chuchota t-il à l'oreille. Va t-en.  
-Pas sans toi, sanglotai-je.

Au même moment, cinq loups nous entourèrent. Anthony resserra son étreinte autour de moi puis sauta au dessus des loups et commença à courir. Il courait différemment de quelques minutes auparavant; là il courait pour notre vie à tous les deux.

Malheureusement, d'autres loups arrivèrent et nous bloquèrent. Cette fois-ci, nous étions bloqués. Un loup s'approcha de nous, doucement. Il me regarda intensément et soudain se recula en glappissant. La peur commença à me tétaniser et je me mis à sangloter.

-Chut, murmura t-il à mon oreille, tout en m'embrassant sur le front. Sa va aller.

Tout à coup, trois loups partirent alors que les cinq autres restèrent. Anthony me reposa au sol et me serra dans ses bras. Moins de dix secondes plus tard, trois hommes apparurent derrière les loups. Ce fut quand ils se retrouvèrent à deux mètres de nous que je les reconnus. Il s'agissait de Sam Uley, Quil Ateara et... Jacob Black.

-Nous te croyions morte, Bella, dit Jacob avec douceur.  
Je voyais bien qu'il était sous le choc. Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à me revoir un jour en vie.  
-Tu les connais? me demanda Anthony.  
-Il s'agit de Sam Uley, Quil Ateara et de Jacob Black, répondis-je. Je ne connais les deux premiers que de vue quand à Jacob, je le connaissais. Plus maintenant, ajoutai-je en regardant ce dernier avec haine.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapitre 11**_

Il avait été mon meilleur ami et aujourd'hui, je le détestais. Je lui en voulais de n'avoir rien fait pour empêcher mon père de m'envoyer en hôpital psychiatrique.

-Vous êtes des loups-garous? demanda Anthony.  
-Et toi, un vampire? cracha Quil.  
-Il est différent, dis-je. Il ne se nourrit que d'animaux.  
-Comme les Cullen? s'étonna Jacob.

Comment ces quileutes connaissaient-ils l'existence des vampires? Et pourquoi Jacob ne m'en avait-il jamais rien dit? Que ce soit sur les vampires, ou sur le fait qu'il pouvait se transformer en loup-garou.

-Je vois que tu ne me faisais pas assez confiance pour me parler de tout cela, dis-je.  
-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Bella, tenta de m'apaiser Jacob. Je n'ai su tout ça que quelques semaines après... après ton départ.  
-Mon départ?! ris-je en colère cette fois-ci. Tu parles!  
-Calmes-toi, me chuchota Anthony à l'oreille.

Il utlilisa son don sur moi pour me calmer.

-Qu'est ce qu'on va faire de lui? demanda Quil à Sam.  
-Vous n'avez pas intérêt de toucher à un seul de ses cheveux, criai-je.  
-Sa ne te regarde pas, murmura Jacob à mon encontre avec de la tristesse dans les yeux.  
-Je vous préviens , dis-je la colère me contrôlant ainsi que la peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à Anthony, s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, vous le regretterez. Des dizaines de vampires débarqueront à Forks pour vous tuer.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, Bella, s'énerva Sam.  
-Tu veux parier? rétorquai-je avec un sourire mauvais. Dis-moi, Anthony, Alec fait bien parti des Volturis?  
-Oui, répondit-il.  
-Et les Volturis se compose d'une trentaine de vampires n'est ce pas? continuai-je.  
-Oui, répondit-il à nouveau.

Je me tournai vers Sam et lui lançai un regard significatif. Il se mit à serrer les poings de rage , tentant de se contrôler.

-Très bien, fit-il enfin. Je n'ai guère d'autres choix. Serais-tu prêt à signer un traité? ajouta t-il à l'intention de mon petit-ami vampirique.  
-Tant que cela me permet de rester auprès de Bella, je suis daccord, accepta Anthony.  
-Rendez-vous ici ce soir à minuit, nous concluerons le traité, dit Sam.  
-Très bien, conclut Anthony. A ce soir.

Il me reprit dans ses bras et s'apprêta à partir quand Jacob me demanda:

-Pourrais-tu passer à la réserve dans la journée, Bella? Nous pourrions parler.  
-Plus jamais, je ne mettrai un pied à la réserve, refusai-je. Tu n'es plus mon meilleur ami, tu n'es plus personne! ajoutai-je froidement.

Sur ce, Anthony et moi partîmes. Moins de deux minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes devant chez nous. Il me reposa puis me demanda:

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de les menacer comme ça?

Il essayait de contrôler sa voix mais je voyais bien qu'il était en colère.

-C'était le seul moyen pour qu'il te laisse tranquille, murmurai-je.  
-Je pouvais me débrouiller tout seul, Bella.  
-Ah bon? Et comment? m'énervai-je à mon tour. Si je n'étais pas intervenue, il t'aurait tué! Et pour une fois que je peux faire un truc pour toi, tu ne vas pas me le reprocher!

Cette dispute m'épuisait. Pourquoi me reprochait-il de l'avoir aidé? Sentant que cela me blessait qu'il réagisse ainsi, il s'approcha doucement, me prit par la taille, colla son front au mien puis murmura:

-Tu fais déjà plein de choses pour moi, Bella. Tu me rends mes sentiments, c'est largement assez...

Je me dégageai de son étreinte et allai m'asseoir sur les marches du perron. Il soupira puis vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il. Je ne voulais pas te blesser.

Je posai ma tête sur son épaule et fermai les yeux. Nous restâmes ainsi de longues minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Anthony brise le silence qui s'était installé:

-Pourquoi as-tu refusé d'aller à la réserve?  
-Pourquoi aurais-je accepté? rétorquai-je.  
-Peut-être pour renouer avec ton meilleur ami, répondit-il.  
-Ex-meilleur ami, le contredis-je. Plus jamais, je ne remettrai les pieds à la réserve.

Anthony me regarda pensivement puis chuchota:

-Je croyais que tu ne le haïssais plus,lui ainsi que tes parents.  
-C'était le cas, murmurai-je. Mais quand j'ai aperçu le panneau d'entrée de Forks,toute la haine, la colère que j'ai pu ressentir à l'époque est réapparue. Je leur en veux de m'avoir fait interner dans cette hôpital psychiatrique.  
-Pourtant, ce quileute n'y est pour rien, m'apaisa Anthony.  
-Si vraiment, il avait été mon meilleur ami, il les aurait empêcher. Je lui en veux de n'avoir rien fait. Il aurait dû comprendre que j'allais mal après toutes ces tentatives de suicide. Mais non, il n'a rien fait. Certes, il a tenté de m'aider à aller mieux mais rien n'y fesait. Il a vite baissé les bras. Pas comme toi, ajoutai-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Anthony me caressa la joue et je compris alors que je pleurais. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, je me retrouvais assise sur ses genoux, lui me berçant.  
-Je suis désolée, murmurai-je.  
-Tu n'as pas à l'être, m'apaisa t-il. C'est normal que tu craques, tu as vécu des choses difficiles dans cette ville.

Il avait raison. Tant de choses s'était passé dans cette ville. C'est ici que j'étais née, ici que j'avais rencontré Edward, que nous nous étions aimés, qu'il m'avait quitté, que Jacob était devenu mon meilleur ami, et ici que j'avais fait mes multiples tentatives de suicide.

-Je t'aime, murmurai-je.

Il sourit et m'embrassa. C'est lui qui m'avais fait retrouvé le goût de la vie.  
Jamais, je ne pourrais assez le remercier pour cela. Notre baiser devient vite plus passionné et nous finîmes par faire l'amour dans le salon.  
_

-Les déménageurs arrivent, Bella, m'annonça Anthony.

Nous avions passé l'après-midi à jouer à des jeux de sociétés qu'il avait acheté pour me divertir. A chaque fois, il perdait mais je savais qu'il me laissait gagner.

-Tu viens? me demanda t-il.

Je le rejoignis sur le perron. Il me prit par la taille et m'embrassa. A peine cinq minutes plus tard, le camion arriva avec tout nos meubles. Les déménageurs mirent huit heures pour tout installer comme Anthony et moi leur demandions. Anthony leur avait proposé de tout faire lui-même mais ils avaient refusé, disant qu'ils ne se faisaient pas payer à rien faire. Tout ce qu'ils avaient fait en huit heures, Anthony aurait pu le faire en beaucoup moins de temps. Quand enfin ils partirent, il était 22 heures.

-Enfin, seuls, murmurai-je en m'effondrant sur le canapé. Il était temps!  
-Fatiguée? demanda t-il.  
-Pas toi? demandai-je sarcastique.

Il rit et vint s'asseoir à côté de me rapprochai et posai ma tête sur ses jambes. Je levai les yeux vers lui et vis qu'il me contemplait. Contrairement à d'habitude, je ne détournais pas les yeux et continuai de le regarder dans les yeux. Nous restâmes ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. Soudain, il se retrouva allongé sur moi. Nos regards étaient fixés l'un à l'autre. Je lus dans ses yeux qu'il voulait dire quelque chose mais il ne dit rien.

-Dis-moi, chuchotai-je en caressant sa joue.

Au lieu de cela, il mit sa tête dans mon cou et commença à m'embrasser. Une vague de désir me submergea. Au lieu de me laisser aller face aux sensations qu'il me procurait, je le repoussai. Il se recula.

-Dis-moi, dis-je inquiète à présent.  
-Je compte y aller tout seul, murmura t-il enfin.  
-Où ça? demandai-je surprise.  
-Signer le traité, répondit-il.  
-Pas question! m'exclamai-je. Je viens avec toi.

Je me levai et me mis à tourner en rond.

-Tu ne m'empecheras pas de venir avec toi, dis-je en serrant les poings.

Il se leva à son tour et vint mettre ses mains sur ma taille. Tout à coup, je sentis la fatigue s'insinuait en moi. Mes jambes lâchèrent et Anthony me rattrapa.

-Tu...tu n'as pas le droit...de faire ça, murmurai-je tandis que mes paupières se fermaient toutes seules.  
-Je suis désolé, mon amour, chuchota t-il en me portant.

Il alla à vitesse vampirique dans notre chambre et m'allongea sur le lit.

-Je ne veux pas te voir courir le moindre risque, dit-il à mon oreille.

La dernière chose que je sentis avant de plonger dans l'inconscience , fut ses lèvres embrassant mon front.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapitre 12**_

Quand je me réveillai, j'étais seule. La colère s'insinua en moi immédiatement. Comment avait-il pu m'endormir pour pouvoir y aller seul? J'étais en colère mais en même temps, très inquiète. Je me levai rapidement, descendis les escaliers et allai regarder l'heure sur mon portable. Il était sept heures du matin.

-Anthony? appelai-je.

Aucune réponse. Je pris mon manteau, les clés de voiture d'Anthony et me précipitai dehors. Je montai dans la voiture et démarrai. Vingt minutes plus tard, j'arrivai à la réserve, devant chez Jacob. Je me garai en trombe. Surpris par le bruit que cela provoqua, Jacob sortit de suite de chez lui. Je descendis de voiture à toute vitesse, et me précipitai sur lui.

-Où est-il? criai-je en le poussant.  
-Calmes-toi, Bella, dit-il en m'attrapant les poignets.  
-Ne me touches pas! criai-je en me débattant.

Il me lâcha de suite.

-Où est-il? répétai-je.

J'étais folle de rage. Soudain, une douleur se fit sentir au niveau de mon cœur et je m'écroulai. Jacob me rattrapa tout en s'exclamant:

-Bella!

J'avais du mal à respirer. Que se passait-il? Pourquoi cette douleur si soudaine? J'essayai de repousser Jacob mais n'y parvint pas.

-Je t'emmène à l'hôpital, me dit-il.

Il me prit dans ses bras, me mit dans la voiture d'Anthony côté passager, monta à son tour et démarrai. Il fonça à tout allure à l'hôpital. Il roulait à au moins 150km/h. Je retrouvais petit à petit ma respiration et la douleur diminuait.

-Jacob, ralentis, murmurai-je.

Il me lança un regard et vis que j'allais mieux.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? s'inquiéta t-il.

Le fait d'entendre de l'inquiétude dans sa voix réanima ma colère et ma haine.

-Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire?! répliquai-je.

Il fit demi-tour et retourna vers la réserve.

-Bella, commença t-il.  
-Tais-toi! l'interrompis-je. Tout ce que je veux savoir c'est où il est!

Soudain, il s'arrêta.

-Tu n'en as pas eu assez avec un?! s'énerva t-il. Non, il faut que tu trouves une autre de ces sangsues!  
-Sa ne te regarde pas, criai-je. Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie!  
-Tu crois qu'il t'aime lui aussi?!

Je descendis de voiture furieuse et en fis le tour. J'ouvris la portière côté passager et lui ordonnai de descendre. Il descendit. Alors, je montai, refermai la portière, ouvris ma vitre et dis:

-C'est lui qui a été là pour moi pas toi, crachai-je. Toi, tout ce que tu n'as fait c'est m'abandonner. Je croyais que tu étais mon meilleur ami mais en faîtes, tu n'étais rien, rien du tout. Alors, avant de parler de ma relation avec Anthony, pense à ce que je viens de te dire!

Sur ce, je démarrai et retournai chez moi, le laissant ainsi en plein milieu de la route. Lorsque j'arrivai à la maison, Anthony n'était toujours pas là.  
Je n'avais aucun moyen de le joindre. Je sortis et me diriger vers la foret environnante. Je commençai à marcher pour me changer les idées. Il serait bientôt de retour, je ne devais pas m'inquiéter. Soudain, je me sentis épiée et suivie. Je regardai autour de moi mais ne vis personne.

-Anthony? appelai-je.

Aucune réponse. Je continuai de marcher avec toujours cette sensation. La peur commença à s'insinuait en moi. Je lançai un regard autour de moi et vis une silhouette. Tout à coup, elle disparut et se retrouva en face de moi. Comment avait-elle pu se déplacer si vite? La réponse était évidente, il s'agissait d'un vampire! Je fis demi-tour et me mis à courir le plus vite possible même si je savais qu'il ou elle me rattraperait très facilement. A peine avais-je parcouru dix mètres que je sentis un bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille et un autre autour de mon cou. Je me figeai et fermai les yeux.

-Bonjour, murmura une voix à mon oreille.

Je sursautai. Il s'agissait d'une voix masculine.

-Qu'est-ce...qu'est-ce que vous...vous me voulez? béguéyai-je.

Il rit face à mon bégaiement et ce rire déclencha en moi des frissons. Qui était-il? Mais surtout que me voulait-il? Je me débattis face à son emprise même si je savais que ça ne servirait à rien. Pourtant, il me lâcha, me repoussa et je m'effondrai deux mètres plus loin. Je tentai de me redresser mais il fut sur moi en moins d'une seconde. Il se tenait au dessus de moi alors que j'étais allongée dos contre le sol. Il m'attrapa les poignets et les mit au-dessus de ma tête.

-Ce que je veux de toi? répondit-il enfin. C'est simple. Je vais me servir de toi pour atteindre ton cher vampire,Anthony Walker.

Je me figeai. Comment connaissait-il Anthony? Et qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour que ce vampire veuille se vanger de lui? Il mit sa tête dans mon cou et commença à m'embrasser. Je frissonnais et me retins de hurler. Anthony... Il était loin - je refusais de penser qu'il ne soit plus de ce monde- , il ne m'était donc d'aucun recours. Ce vampire allait me faire souffrir, j'en étais certaine. Comment? Aucune idée. Je fermai les yeux, m'attendant à une morsure où autre chose et pour empêcher mes larmes de déborder de mes yeux car je ne voulais pas pleurer.

Il passa sa main sous mon maillot, tout en murmurant à mon oreille:

-Je vais t'emmener quelque part où nous serons rien qu'à deux. Là-bas, je te ferai ressentir de nombreuses sensations que tu n'auras jamais ressenti de toute ton existence. Je filmerai tout ça et enverrait tout à Anthony.  
-Je vous en prie, chuchotai-je. Laissez-moi partir.  
-Jamais, souffla t-il tout en riant.

Soudain, j'entendis un cri de loup. Au même moment, mon agresseur se releva à vitesse vampirique et regarda autour de lui paniqué. Je me relevai aussi le plus rapidement possible. Il me lança un coup d'oeil et cria:

-Tu restes par terre!

Il assena son ordre d'un coup de pied dans mon estomac. La douleur fut instantané. Je fus envoyer dans les airs et je crus que j'allais m'écraser contre un arbre. Cependant, deux bras musclés me rattrapèrent. Je levai des yeux reconnaissants vers mon sauveur et constatai qu'il s'agissait de Jacob. Quatre loups l'accompagnait et ils se lancèrent à la poursuite du vampire qui prenait la fuite.

-Tu n'as rien, Bella? s'inquiéta Jacob me tenant toujours.  
-Pose-moi! lui ordonnai-je.

Il obéit. Je voulus me reculer mais mes jambes lâchèrent. Jacob me rattrapa par la taille et me repris dans ses bras. Alors, je craquai et me mis à pleurer.

-Shhh..., murmura t-il en me serrant contre lui. C'est fini.  
-Ramènes-moi chez Anthony, sanglotai-je.

Bizarrement, il ne trouva rien à redire et se mit à marcher jusqu'à chez moi. Une fois la maison en vue, il s'arrêta, me regarda puis demanda:

-Veux-tu que je reste avec toi jusqu'au retour d'Anthony?  
-Oui...oui, s'il te plait, dis-je sans une once d'hésitation.  
-Très bien, chuchota t-il.

Nous rentrâmes et il m'installa sur le canapé. Il se montrait si gentil avec moi. Il hésita à s'asseoir à côté de moi, sûrement par peur que je le repousse. Je lui tendis une main pour qu'il vienne s'asseoir. Il la fixa un moment puis finit par la prendre et vint s'asseoir près de moi. Je me blottis de suite contre lui.

-Tu m'as manqué, chuchota t-il en me serrant davantage.  
-Toi aussi, répondis-je.

C'était la vérité. J'avais beau le détester, lui en vouloir, il avait toujours cette grande place dans mon coeur qui lui était réservé. Car oui, malgré tout ce que j'avais dit, pensé, ressenti, il était toujours mon meilleur ami. J'en avais encore eu la preuve aujourd'hui. Mais ce sentiment que je ressentais en ce moment durerait-il? Le détesterai-je à nouveau demain? Je ne saurais le dire.

Je restai blottie un long moment dans les bras de Jacob où je finis par m'endormir , éreintée.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapitre 13**_

Lorsque je m'éveillai, tout ce qu'il s'était passé avant que je ne m'endorme me revint en mémoire. Je me souvins alors que je m'étais endormie dans les bras de Jacob et me redressai brusquement en sentant ses bras autour de moi. Je tournai la tête vers lui et vis qu'il me regardait avec inquiétude.

-Bella? Tout va bien? me demanda t-il.

Je détournai la tête. Apparemment Anthony n'était pas de retour... Autrement, Jacob ne serait plus là. Une larme coula le long de ma joue alors que je l'interrogeai sur le temps pendant lequel je m'étais assoupie.

-A peine une heure, répondit-il.

Je fermai les yeux et cachai mon visage dans mes mains. Où était-il? Mais surtout pourquoi m'avait-il laissé ainsi, seule, autant de temps? Jacob se rapprocha de moi et posa timidement son bras sur mes épaules, voulant me réconforter. Je levai des yeux empli de larmes vers lui.

-Où est-il?

Et alors que je prononçais ses mots, une même voix, dont la surprise se lisait facilement, demanda:

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

En entendant cette voix, je tournai précipitemment la tête vers l'entrée, endroit d'où elle en émanait et le vis. Il me fixa et écarquilla les yeux en voyant que je pleurais.

-Bella? Que se passe t-il?

Il s'approcha à vitesse vampirique et s'agenouilla devant moi, me prenant les mains. Je le regardai, n'osant prononcer le moindre mot.

-Je vais vous laisser, murmura le quileute.

J'hochai doucement la tête etil se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il me lança un regard inquiet puis quitta la demeure. Je tournai à nouveau mon regard vers cet homme, cet homme que j'aimais. Et alors, que j'aurais cru fondre davantage en sanglot, un tout autre sentiment pris possession en moi et je le giflai en criant folle de rage.

-Où étais-tu?!

Je me levai, furieuse et me plantai devant lui. Il se redressa à son tour et me prit doucement la main.

-Je suis désolé, mon amour, je...  
-Tais-toi! criai-je.

Je fondis en sanglot et me mis à lui donner des coups de poings contre son torse.

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi as-tu fais cela? J'ai..j'ai cru que.. qu'il t'étais arrivé quelque chose... J'ai.. j'ai cru que tu...que tu étais mort, Anthony!

Il attrappa mes poignets puis me serra contre lui. Je me débattis mais cela ne servait évidemment à rien, il avait beaucoup plus de force que moi, étant vampire. Il ne disait rien, se contentant de me tenir contre lui, tentant de calmer mes sanglots. Je pleurais à chaudes larmes, des larmes de colère, de tristesse mais surtout de soulagement. J'avais eu si peur...

-Je suis désolée, Bella.. chuchota t-il. Je ne savais pas que tu allais réagir ainsi...  
-Comment vou-voulais-tu que je réagisse? sanglotai-je. J'ai...j'ai cru...  
-Je sais, me coupa t-il doucement.

Il me prit dans ses bras et je mis ma tête contre son cou, continuant de pleurer. Anthony se dirigea ensuite à vitesse humaine, jusque dans notre chambre et m'allonga sur le lit. Puis il vint me rejoindre et je me blottis de suite à nouveau dans ses bras.

Malgré le fait qu'il s'agissait d'un vampire, je me sentais plus en sécurité avec lui qu'avec quiquonque. Certes, il m'avait fait souffrir à plusieurs reprises, comme là, mais malgré cela, il m'aimait. Autant que je l'aimais. Et il serait toujours là, ça j'en étais certaine. D'ailleurs, il me l'avait répété des centaines de fois.

Quand je parvins enfin à me calmer, je relevai doucement la tête vers Anthony et il planta son regard dans le mien. Je pouvais facilement y lire l'inquiétude et la culpabilité. Il me caressa doucement la joue tout en murmurant.

-Sa va mieux?

J'hochai doucement la tête. Il se pencha doucement et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, m'embrassant tendrement. Je répondis timidement et avec tout autant de tendresse à son baiser. Le baiser s'intensifia rapidement. Nous nous embrassions passionnément et avec amour, savourant nos retrouvailles, même si l'on avait été éloignés à peine quelques heures. Sa langue jouait sensuellement avec la mienne, me faisant frissonner. Il se mit au dessus de moi, continuant de m'embrasser et je mis mes bras autour de son cou. Il finit par descendre ses lèvres dans mon cou, me laissant reprendre mon souffle. Puis Anthony planta à nouveau son regard dans le mien.

-Je t'aime Bella.

Je souris et posai à nouveau mes lèvres sur les siennes. Alors que nous nous embrassions passionnément, il passa ses mains sous mon haut, caressant doucement ma peau. Je frissonnai à son toucher et chuchotai à son oreille, rougissant légèrement.

-Fais moi l'amour, Anthony...  
Et c'est ce qu'il fit avec tendresse.

J'étais allongée contre Anthony, ma tête posée contre son torse, les yeux fermés et profitai de ce moment de tendresse et de calme. Je me sentais si bien dans ses bras! La tristesse et la peur que j'avais pu ressentir m'avaient complétement délaissées, et cela, grâce à sa simple présence. Mais alors, que je pensais rester ainsi dans ses bras, au calme, ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt dans la matinée me revint en mémoire et je frémis.

L'angoisse monta en moi, de même que la peur. C'était comme si je revivais la scène, comme si ce vampire qui m'avait attaqué, était là, à côté de moi. D'ailleurs qui était-il? Il avait dit connaître Anthony. Il avait dit vouloir se venger de lui et avait jugé qu'en s'en prenant à moi, il réussirait à le briser. Et c'était vrai! Anthony me l'avait répété bon nombre de fois, il m'avait dit qu'il ne pouvait vivre sans moi. Anthony se tourna vers moi, surpris par les émotions que je ressentais et m'interrogea inquiet:

-Bella? Que se passe t-il?

Je ne répondis pas, étant toujours perdu dans mes pensées.

Pourquoi voulait-il s'en prendre à l'homme que j'aimais? Qu'est ce qu'Anthony avait bien pu lui faire? Je ne comprenais pas. Anthony me l'aurait dit si quelqu'un chercher à le blesser voir même à le tuer, n'est ce pas? Il ne m'aurait pas laisser dans l'ignorance! Impossible. Ce vampire s'était sûrement tromper de cible. Oui, il ne pouvait pas être un ennemi à Anthony.

-Bella! s'impatienta Anthony, inquiet.

Je levai des yeux, angoissés vers lui et chuchotai rapidement.

-Un vampire m'a attaqué ce matin.  
-Quoi?! s'énerva t-il.

Il se leva, furieux et fus habillé en à peine une minute. Il me regarda, inquiet et demanda.

-Que t'as t-il fait?  
-Rien, ne t'inquiéte pas, répondis-je. Jacob est arrivé à temps... D'ailleurs c'est pour cela qu'il était là, j'avais peur de rester seule.

Anthony se rapprocha et s'assit à côté de moi et posa sa main sur ma joue. Je lisais l'angoisse dans ses yeux.  
-Il...il m'a dit qu'il voulait se venger de toi, chuchotai-je.

A mes mots, Anthony se figea et la compréhension se dessina dans ses yeux. Je fus tellement surprise que je me reculai légèrement. Alors, c'était vrai... Ce vampire ne s'était pas trompé... Anthony lui avait fait quelque chose. Mais quoi? Mais surtout, pourquoi ne m'en avait-il jamais parlé?

-Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait? murmurai-je.  
-Sa ne te regarde pas, répondit-il froidement en me fusillant du regard.

Je frissonnais de peur. Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi? Il se leva et sortis de la pièce me laissant seule. Je restai longtemps ainsi, sans bouger, me questionnant sur la raison du comportement d'Anthony. Il ne m'avait plus parlé ainsi depuis le jour où il m'avait laissé partir et que je m'étais réfugiée chez les Cullen.

Je finis par me lever et par aller dans la salle de bain. Je me glissai dans la douche et fis couler l'eau chaude pour me détendre. Son attitude m'avait blessé. Je lui disais qu'on m'avait attaqué et tout ce qu'il disait c'était cela! Je serrais les poings et des larmes de colère et de douleur roulèrent sur mes joues. Pourquoi?!  
Soudain, je sentis un corps se pressait contre moi et des bras s'enroulait autour de ma taille.

-Excuse-moi, mon amour, chuchota Anthony à mon oreille.

Je fermai les yeux, sans répondre alors qu'il déposait de légers baisers sur mon épaule et dans mon cou. Je desserai doucement mes poings et me laissai aller contre lui.

-Je t'en prie, ne recommence pas, murmurai-je.

Pour toute réponse, il me retourna pour que je sois fasse à lui et m'embrassa tendrement.  
Le lendemain arriva rapidement.

C'était le grand jour, je devais reprendre les cours au lycée de Forks aujourd'hui, dans à peine vingt minutes. Sortant de chez nous, main dans la main, Anthony et moi montâmes dans sa voiture et il démarra. J'étais angoissée et ça il le savait, pouvant lire mes émotions. Il avait plusieurs fois tenté de me rassurer, sans succès. J'avais peur. Peur de retrouver ce lycée et ses élèves, qui m'avait vu dépérir au fil des jours; peur de voir mes anciens professeurs me regardait avec surprise et inquiétude; peur de voir mes anciens amis, mais surtout peur de voir mon père débarquer. Car oui, il avait dû apprendre que j'étais bel et bien vivante et que je m'étais inscrite pour le reste de ma terminale dans le lycée de cette petite bourgade qu'était Forks.

Je ne souhaitais pas le voir, ni même lui adresser la parole. Je le haïssais pour l'endroit où il m'avait envoyé, pour m'avoir envoyé dans cet asile où j'avais passé plusieurs moi avant la venue d'Anthony. Il me croyait morte, autant que cela continue. Pour moi, il l'était également, tout comme ma mère. Jamais je ne leur pardonnerai leur acte.  
Nous arrivâmes rapidement -trop à mon goût- devant le lycée et Anthony se gara sur l'une des nombreuses places du parking. Puis, il se tourna vers moi:

-Prête?

Prenant une profonde inspiration, je répondis:  
-Oui, allons-y.

Il déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres et descendis de voiture, venant ensuite, ouvrir ma portière. Alors, je sortis de l'auto et affrontai les regards de mes camarades retrouvés.  
Anthony verrouilla la voiture, puis mis un bras sur mes épaules et nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre salle de classe, sous les regard étonnés et surpris des lycéens. Ils m'avaient reconnu, sans aucun doute.

La matinée passa rapidement. Aucuns élèves, mis à part Angela et Ben, son petit-ami, n'étaient venus m'adresser la parole, pas même Jessica. J'étais restée toute la matinée, collée à Anthony, qui me regardait avec amour et inquiétude.  
Le midi arrivant, j'allai avec Anthony à la cafétéria et il me força à me prendre à manger. Nous nous installâmes à une table et il murmura en regardant les nombreux élèves qui nous regardaient:

-Tu crois qu'ils vont me manger?

Je ris et il sourit.

-Je ne pense pas, non, m'esclaffai-je.

Je déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres alors qu'il me caressait la joue. Puis me reculant, je l'apercus.

Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux, pour vérifier que je ne rêvais pas. Non, ce n'était pas le cas.

Mon père était bien présent à l'entrée de la cafétéria et me regardait.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapitre 14**_

Mon père ne me quittait pas du regard. C'était comme s'il croyait qu'en détournant les yeux, je disparaitrais. Il n'avait pas changé; il portait toujours cette même moustache, ces éternels vêtements de chérif. Pourquoi était-il là? Que désirait-il? Que l'on se retrouve, que je lui pardonne? Alors, ça jamais!

La colère naquit en moi si brusquement que je m'obligeais à détourner le regard pour tenter de la contenir. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je ressentais cela. Je l'avais déjà ressenti de nombreuses fois par le passé. Anthony qui n'avait rien loupé de la scène, me demanda inquiet.

-Qui est-ce?

Je levai les yeux vers lui et répondis amèrement.

-Mon père. Du moins, il l'était.

Je vis les yeux d'Anthony s'écarquiller alors qu'il comprenait qui était cette homme qui me fixait. Il m'envoya une onde de calme et me caressa doucement la main.

-Calmes-toi mon amour, murmura t-il à mon oreille. Sa ne sert à rien de s'énerver.

Je le regardai et hochai la tête. Il avait raison. Cela ne changerait rien si je m'énervais... Je posai ma tête contre le cou d'Anthony, respirant son odeur. Il mit un bras autour de ma taille, me serrant contre lui. Pourquoi était-il là? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas me laisser tranquille? Je fermai les yeux, voulant oublier sa présence.

La colère passée, ce fut la douleur qui la remplaça et mes yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Je ne voulais pas le voir. Pas après ce qu'il m'avait fait. Anthony sentant que j'allais craquer, se leva, tout en me gardant contre lui et se dirigea vers la sortie, moi à ses côtés. Cependant, avant d'atteindre l'extérieur, j'entendis Charlie.

-Bella? m'appela t-il.

Je relevai les yeux et le vis à à peine trois mètres de moi. Je détournai de suite les yeux et sortis avec Anthony. Une fois dehors, il nous entraîna jusque sa voiture et démarra. Sur la route, je ne cessais de trembler. En voyant Charlie, tout ce que j'avais enfouit, tentant d'oublier, était remonté à la surface. C'est ainsi, que je me remémorai ma toute première tentative de suicide...

### Cela faisait maintenant un mois, un long mois qu'il était parti... Qu'il m'avait quitté... Un long mois que ma vie s'était écroulée dû à la perte de mon âme soeur. Je tentais de rester forte, de garder la tête haute mais cela était de plus en plus dur chaque jour. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passé, l'espoir de le revoir se réduisait. Un matin, alors que je me réveillai en pleurs comme depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, je compris qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Il m'avait bel et bien quitté.

Mes pleurs s'accentuèrent, se transformant en gros sanglots. Je me levai et me mis à tout détruire dans ma chambre. J'arrachai les derniers posters accrochés au mur, jetai mes livres au sol, puis la petite bibliothéque, ce qui procoqua un énorme bruit. Je continuai en attrapant les cadres sur mon bureau et en les jetant contre le mur. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur Charlie, complétement paniqué. Je n'y fis pas attention et continuai de tout soulager. Je jetai, arrachai, détruisait tout sur mon passage, continuant de sangloter.

Charlie se précipita sur moi et me retins en me tenant par les bras

-Bella! Calmes-toi! cria t-il.

Je me débattais violemment, voulant qu'il me lâche. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas me laisser tranquille?! Il m'attira dans ses bras et me serra fortement, alors que mes sanglots s'intensifiaient encore. Je continuais de me débattre et il ressera sa prise sur moi. Je finis par cesser de bouger et me laissai aller dans les bras de mon père, sanglotant et tremblant. Mes jambes me lâchèrent et il me tint tout en s'asseyant au sol. Il me prit contre lui, me berçant doucement, comme il le faisait quand j'étais petite, après avoir fait un cauchemar.

Mais cette fois-ci, le cauchemar était bien réel et j'en étais l'actrice principale. Ce mauvais rêve durait depuis un mois déjà et n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter. Je ne pourrais jamais me remettre de cet abandon, aussi longtemps que je puisse vivre.

J'étais là en pleurs, pleurant aussi fort que si quelqu'un était mort. Et c'était bien le cas! J'étais morte.. J'étais morte ce jour-là quand il m'avait annoncé que notre histoire était terminée, quand il m'avait annoncé qu'il partait, de même que sa famille. Ce jour-là, j'avais perdu, et l'homme de ma vie, et ma meilleure amie, Alice. Cette double perte était trop dur, je ne parvenais pas à supporter la douleur que celles-ci avaient causé.

Charlie caressa doucement mes cheveux, tentant toujours de me calmer alors que je fermai les yeux, sanglotant toujours.

-Chut, bella, sa va aller, m'apaisa Charlie. Je suis là, sa va aller. Je ne te laisserais jamais, je serai toujours là... Calmes toi...

Je ne sais combien de temps, je restai ainsi dans les bras de mon père, pleurant mon amour perdu. Charlie resta là, à me serrer dans ses bras, attendant que je me calme. Il me murmurait de temps en temps des mots rassurants et apaisants à l'oreille pour me calmer et cela finit par fonctionner. Je m'endormis dans ses bras.

Malheureusement, mon sommeil fut loin d'être apaisant, bien au contraire. Une fois de plus, je fis un cauchemar et me réveillai en sursaut et en pleurs. Je constatai alors que j'étais dans mon lit. Mon père m'y avait sûrement allongé après que je me sois regardai le réveil et vis qu'il était passé midi. J'avais dormi à peine trois heures... J'essuyai mes larmes et me levai.  
Je me dirigeai dans la salle de bain et me fis couler un bain chaud. Sa m'aiderai sûrement à me calmer. En attendant, j'allai dans ma chambre me chercher des fois prises, je fis demi-tour et sursautai. Jacob était appuyé contre le montant de la porte.

-Salut, murmura t-il.  
-Bonjour.., répondis-je.

J'étais gênée qu'il me voit ainsi mais surtout surprise par sa présence. Nous en devions pas nous voir aujourd'hui. Enfin, je crois... Lisant l'interrogation sur mon visage, il s'empressa de m'expliquer:

-Charlie a appelé. Il m'a demandé de venir ici pour ne pas te laisser seule car il devait aller travailler.

Je serrai les poings. Alors comme ça, il me jugeait incapable de rester seule?! Cela m'énerva. J'étais grande, je n'avais plus besoin d'être surveillée! Je passai à côté de Jacob, furieuse et entrai dans la salle de bain. Il me retint doucement par le bras et tenta de défendre mon père:

-Il s'inquiète juste, Bella.  
-Je n'ai pas besoin d'une nourrice! Répliquai-je en me libérant de son emprise.

Je refermai alors la porte derrière moi, la claquant. Je posai mes affaires puis enlevai mon pyjama. Alors, je me glissai dans le bain. Je fermai les yeux, après m'être allongée, appréciant la chaleur de l'eau.  
Edward...Il me manquait tellement. Des larmes de tristesse et de souffrance coulèrent doucement sur mes joues. L'attaque de James sur ma personne n'était pas de sa faute. Le seul coupable dans cette histoire c'était moi. Moi et ma légendaire malchance. Mais il ne m'avait pas écouté et avait préféré s'en aller et me laisser.  
Quand il m'avait dit cela, mon coeur s'était brisé et jamais, il ne se réparerait.

Son départ, cette séparation m'avait fait tellement de mal! Je doutais de m'en remettre un jour... Mais oui! Bien sûr! Il n'y avait plus qu'une solution pour que je puisse apaiser cette brulûre atroce qui me consumait petit à petit. J'ouvris les yeux et me redressai doucement. Je regardai autour de moi et aperçus enfin ce que je désirais sur le lavabo de Charlie.

Je sortis du bain, enroulai une serviette autour de mon corps et m'approchai doucement de ce dernier. Alors, je tendis la main et pris la lame de rasoir, aussi aiguisée qu'un couteau. Je lançai un coup d'oeil vers la porte, qui n'était pas fermée à clé, ayant peur que Jacob finisse par entrer. Je soupirai puis me concentrai à nouveau sur la lame. Je la regardai longuement, comme fascinée.

Ensuite, tout se passa très vite. J'appuyai la lame contre mon poignet jusqu'à ce que le sang apparaisse. Etrangement, moi qui avait toujours eu horreur du sang, je regardais celui-ci avec soulagement, sachant qu'il pourrait m'aider à partir, à quitter ce monde où mon existence était devenue synonyme de souffrance. Je fis une ligne droite sur mon poignet, puis m'attaquai à l'autre et fis de même. Pour la première fois depuis un long mois, un sourire s'afficha sur mon visage. Un sourire de joie.

Je regardais mon sang couler rapidement hors de moi et s'égoutter sur le sol. Je ne bougeais pas, observant cela avec silence, attendant que la mort vienne m'emporter. Ainsi, je ne serais plus un souci pour Charlie, ni-même pour Renée, qui a l'autre bout du pays, s'inquiétait extrêmement pour moi. Elle m'avait demandé de venir vivre avec elle mais j'avais refusé, en voulant pas quitté Forks. Pourquoi? Pour lui...Pour sentir que tout ce que j'avais vécu ces derniers mois était bien réel.

Je ne sais combien de temps, je restai ainsi, mais je finis par m'écrouler au sol. Inconsciemment, je fis tomber plusieurs choses présentes sur le lavabo en tentant de me rattraper. Cela provoqua un énorme bruit dans la salle de bain alors que je me retrouvai allongée au sol. Alerté par le bruit, j'entendis quelqu'un grimpé l'escalier.

-Bella? Tout va bien? s'inquiéta Jacob.

Je ne répondis pas. A quoi bon? Ma vision commençait à se brouiller doucement alors que mon corps me faisait de moins en moins souffrir. J'étais comme dans un état léthargique, pas consciente du fait qu'enfin, j'allais mourrir.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et quelqu'un accourut vers moi.

-Bella! cria mon meilleur ami.

Je sentis ses mains me relevait, croisai son regard puis sombrai dans l'inconscience avec l'espoir que je en me réveillerai jamais. ###

-Bella, réveille-toi! Bella!

Quelqu'un me secouait et c'est ce qui me sortis de ce souvenir qui venait de remonter à la surface. J'ouvris les yeux et vis Anthony à côté de moi, complètement paniqué. Je regardai à côté de moi et constatai que nous étions allongée dans notre chambre, sur notre lit. Je m'étais sûrement endormie dans la voiture. Je me redressai rapidement, tout en passant mes mains dans mes cheveux. J'étais en pleurs et tremblai fortement. Revoir Charlie m'avait complètement chamboulé et avait remonté des choses que je pensais enfouit à jamais.

Anthony vint se mettre derrière moi et se colla à mon dos, me serrant contre lui. Je me blottis dans ses bras, tout en fermant les yeux, pleurant en silence.

-Je suis là...Calmes-toi, chuchota t-il à mon oreille.

Je pensais que ce retour à Forks me ferait du bien, que revoir mon père me laisserait indifférente, mais en réalité, cela avait été tout l'inverse. Sa avait réanimé en moi de vieux démons, des démons qui menaçaient de me submerger à la moindre occasion.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapitre 15**_

Le lendemain matin, alors que nous étions pratiquement arrivés au lycée, Anthony murmura:

-Il est là, Bella...

-Qui ça? l'interrogeai-je .

Je me tournai vers lui et compris, grâce à son regard, de qui il parlait. L'angoisse et la douleur monta en moi, me coupant le souffle. Ne me laisserait-il donc pas? Non, évidemment. Pourquoi en serait-il ainsi? Après tout, il venait d'apprendre que j'étais toujours en vie, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait. Il était normal qu'il veuille me voir, me parler. Et cela, allait devoir arriver, même si je ne le désirais pas, bien au contraire. Tout ce que je désirais, c'était qu'il me laisse tranquille. Je voulais qu'il fasse comme si je n'existais pas, qu'il me laisse vivre ma vie.

Mais Charlie n'était pas ainsi. Non, il ne l'avait jamais été. Quand il voulait quelque chose, il faisait tout pour l'avoir. Je ne savais pas quelles conséquences aurait ce face à face sur moi mais je me doutais qu'il me ferait mal. Cela faisait plus d'un an que je ne l'avais pas vu. Une longue année que j'avais passé à le haïr, lui de même que Renée. Au fil du temps, j'avais cru cette haine disparue mais en arrivant ici, dans la ville où j'étais née, dans la ville où j'avais vécu, mais surtout immensément souffert, je m'étais rendue compte qu'elle était toujours là, mais enfouit. Oui, cette colère, cette haine, ne m'avait jamais quitté. Elle était toujours là, profondément ancré.

Anthony vint tendrement me caresser la joue pour me faire comprendre qu'il était là et qu'il ne me laisserait pas. Je le regardai et lui fis un léger sourire. Il me le rendit puis nous entrâmes sur le parking du lycée. La voiture de fonction de Charlie était garé en évidence, de façon à ce que je sache qu'il était là. Je pris une profonde inspiration et détournai les yeux, me concentrant sur Anthony qui était en train de se garer sur une des places libres. Une fois cela fait, nous enlevâmes notre ceinture et descendîmes de voiture.

Il vint me rejoindre et me caressa doucement la joue, sa main s'attardant sur celle-ci. Plantant son regard dans le mien, il murmura:

-Sa va aller?

J'hochai doucement la tête, même si cela était faux. Je vis à son regard qu'il n'était pas dupe, évidemment. Il s'approcha, me serrant doucement contre lui et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je répondis de suite à son baiser, qui fit monter le réconfort et le désir en moi. Je passai mes bras autour du cou d'Anthony alors qu'il passait les siens autour de ma taille, approfondissant le baiser. Mais il s'éloigna bien trop rapidement à mon goût et rigola en voyant mon air déçu. Je lui donnai un léger coup de poing sur le torse, tout en riant également.

Il vint me prendre dans ses bras en souriant et me chuchota doucement à l'oreille:

-Je t'aime Bella.

-Moi aussi, Anthony, répondis-je sincèrement.

-Bella?

Cette voix... J'aurais préféré ne plus jamais l'entendre. Je fermai doucement les yeux et me libérant de l'étreinte d'Anthony, me retournai, tout en les ouvrant. Il était là, à à peine deux mètres de nous, me fixant. Je le regardai, tentant de rester impassible, même si cela était difficile. Anthony passa un bras autour de ma taille et le regarda.

-Oh Bella, j'ai...j'ai cru que tu étais morte..., murmura Charlie. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point cela m'a détruit.

Je le regardai sans montrer la moindre once d'émotions. Sa dernière phrase fit monter la colère en moi. Je me mis à rire méchamment. Il me regarda , étonné.

-Cela t'a détruit? répétai-je. Laisse-moi rire!

-Calmes toi, me chuchota Anthony à l'oreille.

Je serrai doucement les poings.

-Bella, je suis sérieux, reprit Charlie. J'ai été anéanti, ta mère également.

-Mais oui , bien sûr! m'énervai-je. Je te crois, Charlie!

De nombreuses personnes nous écoutaient , j'en étais consciente. Mais je ne pouvais pas me taire, je ne pouvais pas empêcher ces mots de sortir de ma bouche, tellement la colère que je ressentais était forte. Anthony m'envoya des ondes de calme mais cela eut plus le don de m'énerver qu'autre chose. Je le regardai , furieuse et m'éloignai légèrement de lui. Je l'entendis soupirer mais n'y fis pas attention, me concentrant sur Charlie.

-Bella, c'est la vérité, ajouta Charlie.

-Tais-toi! criai-je. Vous n'en avez jamais rien eu à faire de moi!

-Quoi? s'exclama Charlie. Mais c'est complétement faux!

-C'est pour ça que vous m'avez abandonné?! Que vous m'avez envoyé dans cet hôpital?!

Je m'avançai pour me retrouver à peine à quelques centimètres de lui et plantai mon regard hainuex dans le sien.

-Je ne suis peut-être pas morte mais vous, vous l'êtes pour moi, c'est bien clair?!

Sur ce, je le bousculai et me dirigeai vers le bâtiment, sans même attendre Anthony.

Je voyais bien que les élèves me regardaient mais je n'en avais rien à faire. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était m'éloigner de Charlie. Je voulais qu'il me laisse tranquille, que plus jamais il ne m'adresse la parole. Je voulais qu'il sorte de ma vie , comme lui, m'avait fait sortir de la sienne en m'envoyant dans cet hôpital. J'essuyai rageusement les larmes de colère qui coulaient sur mes joues et entrai dans le bâtiment, me dirigeant vers ma salle de classe.

Une fois devant celle-ci, je pris une profonde inspiration et y entrai. Il n'y avait encore aucun élève, ce qui n'était pas étonnant, étant donné qu'ils étaient tous sur le parking. Je me dirigeai vers ma paillasse et m'y assis , après avoir posé mon sac au sol. Posant ma tête sur la table, je fermai les yeux pour tenter de me calmer avant le début du cours.

Pourquoi était-il venu à ma rencontre? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas compris que je ne désirais pas lui parler quand, hier, j'étais parti en le voyant? Evidemment, il ne servait à rien de me poser ce genre de questions, étant donné que je n'aurais pas de réponses, mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que revenir à Forks avait été une erreur. Mais aujourd'hui, il était trop tard. Il aurait fallu y penser quand Anthony m'avait fait cette proposition que j'avais accepté. Je poussai un soupir. Si seulement je n'avais pas dit oui!

Je sentis soudain une main me caresser les cheveux et relevai immédiatement la tête. Je fus soulagée en constatant qu'il ne s'agissait en réalité que d'Anthony. D'ailleurs, ce dernier me regardait avec de l'inquiétude dans le regard. Il s'assit à côté de moi et posa une main sur ma joue.

-Sa va? chuchota t-il.

-Pas terrible, répondis-je en venant coller mon front au sien, tout en fermant les yeux. Je crois que c'était une mauvaise idée de revenir ici.

-Je pense aussi, murmura mon petit-ami. On peut toujours repartir si tu veux.

Je secouai légérement la tête et rouvris les yeux, le regardant.

-Non, ça ne servirait à rien. J'ai fait un choix, je dois aujourd'hui en affronter les conséquences.

-Comme tu voudras, mon amour.

Il vint tendrement déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres.

Quelques heures plus tard, nous étions en route pour chez nous quand un loup déboula en plein milieu de la route. Anthony freina brusquement et m'attira rapidement contre lui, pour m'empêcher d'être éjecté de mon siège, ce qui me coupa le souffle. La voiture se stoppa à à peine quelques centimètres du loup.

-Sa va? s'inquiéta Anthony en me relâchant doucement.

J'hochai doucement la tête encore sous le choc. Pourquoi ce loup avait-il déboulé ainsi? Je l'observais avec angoisse alors qu'il s'approchait de la voiture. Soudain, je constatai qu'il n'était plus seul. Je regardai autour de nous, terrifiée. Les loups nous entouraient. Et personne ne risquait de débarquer étant donné que nous étions en plein milieu de la forêt.

-Anthony qu'est ce qui se passe? soufflai-je.

-Je l'ignore, Bella, chuchota t-il.

Un loup approcha sa tête de mon côté et je plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Jacob! Oui c'était lui, j'en étais certaine. Alors, la fureur monta en moi et j'ouvris brusquement ma portière.

-Bella! Non! cria Anthony en m'attrappant le bras pour m'empêcher de sortir.

-Laisse-moi Anthony! criai-je à mon tour. Je vais aller leur dire ma façon de penser.

Pour la première fois depuis de nombreux jours, je vis Anthony me regardait avec colère. Non, pas ça! Je le regardai, apeurée. L'ancien Anthony était de retour. Qu'allait-il me faire cette fois-ci? Furieux, il sortit de voiture.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez? demanda t-il calmement, ce qui m'étonna. Ah mais oui, je suis bête! C'est sa mort que vous voulez étant donné qu'on a failli avoir un accident à cause de vous!

J'entendis plusieurs loups grogner et cela me fis frissonner. Prenant une profonde inspiration, je sortis de voiture et allai me réfugier derrière Anthony. En me sentant près de lui, Anthony passa ses bras autour de ma taille, sans pour autant me regarder. Je savais qu'il m'en voulait, ce que d'ailleurs, je redoutais.

Soudain, Jacob se rapprocha avec un air menaçant et grogna. Cela fit à nouveau monter la colère en moi et Anthony ressera sa prise sur moi.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez? demandai-je en colère.

Deux loups partirent dans les bois et revinrent quelques secondes plus tard sous forme humaine. Il s'agissait de Sam et Jacob. Ils avaient l'air furieux mais en même temps inquiets. Je voulus m'avancer vers eux mais mon petit-ami me retint. C'est alors que je le sentis faire ce que je redoutais le plus. Anthony recréa ses liens entre nous, qui m'avaient tant fait mal. Mes yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

-Non, Anthony, pas ça, je t'en pris, murmurai-je en posant ma tête contre son torse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui fais? s'inquiéta Jacob.

-Rien, répondis simplement Anthony.

-Ne te moque pas de moi! s'emporta t-il. Ou je te tue maintenant.

En entendant ces mots, je me retournai immédiatement, sous le choc. J'observai Jacob puis Sam.

-Je vous interdis de le toucher.

-Bella, ne t'en mêle pas cette fois-ci, dit Sam.

-Tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner! explosai-je.

-Tu seras de notre avis cette fois-ci Bella, répliqua t-il.

-Jamais de la vie! m'offusquai-je.

-Même si je te dis qu'il a tué un humain?

Ces mots furent comme un coup de poignard pour moi et les larmes que je retenais coulèrent le long de mes joues. Je me tournai vers celui que j'aimais et plantai mon regard dans le sien.

-Dis-moi qu'il se trompe, je t'en prie, le suppliai-je.

Il me caressa doucement la joue en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je ne peux pas, mon amour, s'excusa t-il. Il dit la vérité.


End file.
